Unwritten
by babywolf-lover
Summary: During the war the Juubi took control and created a jutsu, Naruto decided to save them all and absorbed it, now everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with the boy but Naruto is missing and now a bunch of dead ninja's are showing up including Naruto now a female and everything is becoming unwritten. M- KakaNaru, Full info/sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever.  
**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN!  
**Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths.  
**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either.  
Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame.  
Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind.  
**Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

They were exhausted but they couldn't let that stop them, this was one battle that they could not lose! Naruto, Bee, Kakashi and Gai were facing off against Madara Uchiha; the real Madara, not the mask fool, that Naruto finally revealed was Obito; Kakashi's friend from when he was younger but he lost him at the Kannabi bridge fight, that's also where Kakashi got his sharingan. And ever since it was revealed, Kakashi had, in simple terms 'been in a funk', he was depressed and was just plain out upset, for years he beat himself up about loosing Obito and yet he was alive the whole time. And when he said he let Rin die, it was also hard on Kakashi. He was letting his guard down and zoning out in the battlefield.

It was hard enough for Naruto to fight against Obito then Madara had to show up and it got ten times harder.

The area they had been fighting in for hours was practically destroyed, the ground was torn up, Bee had wiped all the trees and grass out, so it was easier to fight in but then the other jinchuuriki began to attack and just damaged it more.

Naruto's Kyuubi chakra cloak was golden yellow color and slightly flowed almost like a cape behind him.

Naruto, Bee and Gai struggled with the wood dragon Madara had summoned, they noticed Kurama's chakra was being sucked away from Naruto because of the dragon.

Naruto growled when he saw Kakashi get sliced in the chest creating an X on him, he fell to his knees panting hard.

"I told you to shut up, trash. Die..."Obito said raising his giant shuriken.

"I couldn't keep … our promise. It's true, I'm trash."Kakashi rasped panting as sweat poured down his face, Obito looked at him. "But you're... one of the leaf's heroes... you don't have to become like me."Kakashi rasped staring at the ground, Obito stared at him then looked down.

"Heh heh heh... this is reality... both the ones who give and the ones who are given...all the shinobi who were able to survive in this world become trash. We are one find example Kakashi."Obito said, Kakashi looked at him in shock.

_Kakashi-sensei..._Naruto thought watching them, Bee struggled with the wooden dragon around him.

"These are a hindrance for you as well, right? This world is going to end soon... for you and I will be able to have fun... first I have to tidy up the battlefield."Madara said his susano'o started to form.

"NO one can escape from this circle that keeps on creating new trash. That's why I'm gonna rebuild the world!"Obito said raising the shuriken again.

Naruto shook in anger listening to the words, he make a tiger sign with both hands and crossed them into a T.  
"You get on my nerves so much...that I can't find the words to express it...so I'll just tell you something about me."he said.

Madara's susano'o sword shot out to them and Obito's hand moved down to deliver the final blow to Kakashi.

There was a loud noise with a bright flash, Naruto appeared in front of Bee blocking the sword, another Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and grabbed the shuriken, Kakashi stared at him.

"I'm no trash! and I wont turn into trash!"the Naruto's said at once.

Madara and Obito looked at him, Gai, Bee, and Kakashi stared at him in shock.

"I wont... let you...kill my friends!"Naruto growled, Bee and Gai smiled and Kakashi looked at him in shock remembering say those exact same words to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura during the mission in the land of waves.

_Sorry ….Naruto... I taught you Obito's words... yet I was the one about to falter!_Kakashi thought getting up slowly panting hard, he glared as Obito took his other shuriken and swung it at Naruto, while Madara was about to stab the other Naruto.

Gai made a hand sign, his hands glowing bright and Kakashi's hard sparking with a lightning blade.

Suddenly a giant chakra tiger head of chakra appeared and slammed into Madara knocking him back. At the same time Kakashi sliced straight through Obito's giant shuriken.

There was a loud and huge explosion from Gai's jutsu on Madara.

"So you weren't just acting tough..."Bee said, Gai sat on his head panting hard with a small smirk.

"Obito...what you left to me in the past... is still here! What I can do now is to protect Naruto!"Kakashi said, Naruto smirked at him.

"Protect Naruto?"he said, Kakashi slumped down to his knees panting hard.

"Same...here..."Gai said slumping blood pouring out of his mouth. _He did that though he was at his limit... I sweat all the leaf people like to act tough._ Bee thought then broke the wood dragon off of him and caught Gai. "It loosened!"He said.

"Be careful Naruto! His wood dragon is the same as the first hokage's it can block a biju's power!"Bee warned him.

"Like captain Yamato's?"Naruto said.

"Using your lightning blade and sharingan..."Obito said as he dropped the destroyed shuriken. "You've gotten quite good at using that eye... you even got the mangekyou... but we shall see whether you an come back from the other dimension again... in your condition."Obito said, wood grew over his arm, he launched towards them, Naruto punched towards him but the wood shot out and wrapped around him, he struggled against it as Obito reached towards Kakashi who was still panting hard on his knees, he didn't move.

"Stay in your trash bin Kakashi."Obito said.

"Kakashi sensei..."Naruto said looked at him then turned and slammed his head into Obito's. "IS LIKE ME!"he snarled, Obito slammed backwards.

Bee noticed the barrier around the transforming Juubi was starting to crack. _The Juubi will be getting dangerous too..._

"Naruto I'm leaving Obito to you I'm gonna take care of that."Bee said.

Obito glared at them, his forehead red and bruised from Naruto's hatai-ate slamming into his head.

"Heh... now I can see it clearly..."he said, Obito looked at him confused, Kakashi stared at Obito panting hard, Naruto broke the wood off of him. "Your suffering mug!"Naruto said, Obito glared.

"You should say that after looking at the person next to you..."Obito said and ran towards him, Kakashi rasped.

_I actually better do something for Kakashi-sensei... he's completely worn out after using the Sharingan too much... if he get absorbed again..._

_**Naruto... switch to me. **_Kurama grumbled.

_Hm?_

_**Let me deal with this...**_

_but... _

_**Just switch... **_Naruto's eyes changed to Kyuubi's, he turned and ran to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi brat... give me your hand..."He said.

"You are..."Kakashi rasped.

"Just give me your hand!"he snarled, Kakashi reached out a little as Obito got closer, Naruto grabbed his hand, Kakashi gasped a little and Naruto swung him up in the air and let him go, he went flying towards Obito.

He stopped and touched Kakashi's back and he was absorbed into his eye.

_WAHHHHH! Kurama what the hell are you doing?! _

_**Now you can fight without hesitating go ahead Naruto. **_Kurama said and let Naruto take control again, Naruto growled and swung his fist of chakra, it went right through Obito's middle, but suddenly he coughed up blood, Naruto stared confused.

In the kamui world, Kakashi punched Obito's middle that showed up. "Now that we know the trick...if we are careful we can get him..."he said and punched Obito's middle hard, Obito slunk down into the chakra arm and appeared in front of Kakashi and glared at him blood dropping down his mouth and chin. "Indeed …. you look in pain, Obito."Kakashi said and punched his face.

Obito moved out Naruto's chakra arm, Naruto stared in shock. "What?!"he said.

_**Kakashi did it from the other side. The difference between you and me is that I can hand out chakra freely. I'll explain it to you in detail later. **_Kurama rumbled.

_When did you give him-?_

_**When I grabbed his hand to throw him.**_ He said, Naruto remembered.

_So he ….._

**of course... he come here whenever with kamui. **He said just as Kakashi appeared in front of him looking a lot better then he did before.  
"Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto said with a big smile.

"Say thanks to the Kyuubi."Kakashi said and sighed.

Obito looked over and watched the scene there, the barrier around the Juubi was cracking, Bee and the other Naruto who was formed into Kyuubi was collecting chakra and was a huge bomb.

"We're gonna blow it out before it revives! Make it as big as you can!"Bee said.

"Yeah we're ready to go!"Naruto said.

"FIRE!"he said and they shot it out. "THIS IS THE END!"he said.

They all stumbled falling and groaned as the bomb shot off causing the ground to be destroyed and and shot out to the Juubi causing a huge explosion.

"We did it! We did stupid bastard!"Bee yelled.

"HURRAY!"Naruto said.

"Is it...the end?"Kakashi said, Obito stumbled up slowly.

"Yeah..."he said, they looked at him. "Of this world."he said.

"Oh well...shall we begin?"Madara said relaxing.

A huge creature appeared with ten tails lashing out and one giant eye that looked like a mix of a rinnegan and sharingan.

* * *

Okay this was a bit of a pain to write... after writing Naru for so long it was a little hard to make sure I wrote Naruto then Naru.

Alright so as I said I am going by the manga like exactly but it wont be that way through the whole manga.

Read and reviews!

And don't worry I wrote the whole idea down, I have an outline and everything for the chapters...except an ending...:P so I have to figure it out but you don't have to worry about a repeat of the first Unwritten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever.  
**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN!  
**Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, character deaths.  
**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either. Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind. **Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

A huge creature appeared with ten tails lashing out and one giant eye that looked like a mix of a rinnegan and sharingan.

"I.- is that..."Naruto said.

"That's..."Kakashi said.

_Definitely. _Bee thought, Gai laid on Bee's hand rasping looked at it panting hard.

Madara and Obito launched over to him, as the Juubi roared causing a huge gust of wind, dirt and rocks go flying, Naruto and Kakashi groaned and covered their eyes.

_**Yeah...that is... the Juubi!**_Kurama said.

The Juubi's eye opened and he roared loudly, Bee and the transformed Naruto arrived behind Kakashi and Naruto, they glared.

"The bad chakra of the mazou disappeared.."he said.

"Shit! They tricked us!"Kakashi said.

_**That thing doesn't have feeling or ideals... it can't be sensed. That thing is the same as the energy circulating on this planet. Like what you feel in the earth and water... in air... its a bit different if you do it like when you're in hermit mode though. **_Kurama said.

"I see...! well, if that's natural energy... we'll have to check how strong it is!"Naruto said and sat down letting his small chakra cloak disappear and collected natural energy. _**Stop it Naruto... its not use. **_Kurama said. **_You'll just measure that is can't be measured. _**

Obito and Madara connected with the Juubi.

"Now you know what I wanted to collect them all before the Juubi was revived... they are good."Madara said.

"I want to start the jutsu right away."

"It takes time to summon the moon with that huge genjutsu. They'll get in our way... the safest thing is to get rid of them with his power."he said "Right."he said and looked at Obito.

"Madara... you just want to try out the Juubi power don't you? That's why... just like a kid."he said.

"You're wrong... a kid is someone who is way too hasty and unable to wait."He said.

The Juubi destroyed more of the area.

"Her, that's a terrific one.. ya really wanna fight fight that?"Bee said.

"**Don't think that you can hide into an octopus pot for forever just its scary."**The transformed Kurama said. **"But before that, give me that Gai I'll restore him later! That Naruto and Kakashi too!"he said. **Bee tossed Gai and he was caught in Kyuubi's mouth, Naruto grabbed Kakashi and jumped up with him and into his mouth and it closed. **"Listen first let's keep at a distance and see what it does!"**they said and blocked themselves from the debris **"Depending on what he does we'll attack him from as close as possible! Like I said before!"**he said.

"Kyuubi you sound just like a captain."Kakashi said, he looked at him.

"**Got any complaints!?" **He said.

"No.. I'm kinda happy."he said and smiled, Naruto smiled.

"**Wait until after we've won!"**Kyuubi said. **"Let's go!"**He said and got ready but gasped as the Juubi was right there and slammed them backwards. _Its actually pretty fast..._Naruto thought, Kyuubi stopped himself and formed a bomb.

_There's not really time to wait and see..._Kakashi thought, Gai growled.

"Now!"Bee said as he formed the bomb and they both shot off a bunch of them at the Juubi.

"We don't even need to dodge."Madara said.

"I want to preserve the Juubi's power as much as possible.

He formed a long almost biju bomb and swung it, Bee and Kyuubi used their tails to wrap around them and protect them.

"I leave it to you."Bee said.

There was a huge explosion and the smoke finally cleared, Kyuubi stood there some of his tails were missing partially but forming back quickly and one of Bee's legs landed a few feet in front of him.

"They're pretty stubborn."Madara said.

"Hey...Naruto did you..."Gai said.

"Don't worry...bushy brow sensei."Naruto said. **"Nice control Naruto."**Kurama said.

Naruto and Kakashi flew in the air and were above the Juubi.

_Did I give the Juubi to much consciousness?_Obito thought and noticed them.

Kakashi focused as the air around his eyes swirled a little. _Sorry for your leg. I'm going...kamui!_ he thought and an octopus leg appeared until it was Bee with a biju bomb ready.

"Yeah I made it look like I made a mistake throwing that octopus leg..."Naruto said.

"Oh!"He said.

"Bee-san...Hachibi!"Kakashi said.

"Strategy of the octopus pot! sorry if its unfair!"Bee said.

He appeared pulled and shot out the bomb, they smirked but gasped as he simply flicked it back at Bee and it slammed into him making him shoot backwards leaving them shocked.

Naruto gasped and hit Kakashi's back hard sending him flying, he gasped and looked back as the tail of the Juubi got closer.

_The Juubi's tail. _He thought. "Naruto!"he yelled.

Obito watched him and remembered him doing the exact same thing with Kakashi years ago when he 'died'. _Naruto... you resemble me a lot..._he thought.

Naruto cried out in pain as he was hit hard by the tail, Kakashi gasped. _Yeah... you're still younger then me that's I. But eventually..._

Naruto went flying and the bomb that was slamming Hachibi back exploded. _I'm sorry Hattsan, Bee. _Naruto thought and disappeared.

"Another clone."Madara said.

Kyuubi caught Kakashi in his hand making him groan, Bee slammed into the ground and Kyuubi stopped him. But the cloak disappeared and they all fell to the ground with a yelp of pain.

_Kurama! why do you disappear at such a time?!_Naruto thought

_**About 8 minutes... it's way longer then last time but its my limit right now. I'll create and store chakra for a while...try to buy me some time... you can't win against this thing without my chakra. **_Kurama said and began to focus.

Bee transformed back to normal. "That hurt you asshole!"He groaned. _**Bee I'm gonna rest for a while... I've reached my limit too.**_

"Haven't you recovered yet?"Gai asked, Kakashi panted hard. _It's quite a burden to absorb and summon back something as big as the Hachibi... I get worn out right away. _Kakashi thought.

"It seems the the Hachibi and the Kyuubi have run out of chakra..."Obito said, Naruto turned towards them and crossed his fingers making the sign for clones.

"Your dear clones again? Even if you use high-class forbidden jutsu you will only multiply your incompetence..."  
"I'm not incompetent!"Naruto snarled.

"Stop it Naruto! Shadow clones are useless they just separate your chakra...you can use them as diversions, but they still can't give the final blow... and if something happens to you...we lose this war."Kakashi said holding Gai up.

"You're just a disorderly crowd."Madara said.

"Dis...disor...huh!?"Naruto said.

"You are incompetent."he said.

"What he means is that even if you multiply the substance wont change... so its useless."Obito said. "In the end you and I are powerless shinobi. One day you'll also... no everyone will become like me."he said.

"I WONT BECOME LIKE YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! I WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE!"Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry everything will go fine. There is no ninjutsu in this world that can surpass the infinite Tsukuyomi."he said. "...I'll make you hokage inside this jutsu... so vanish with this world."Obito said.

The Juubi began to form a huge biju bomb and host it out, Obito gasped and as something happened.

"This is..."Kakashi said. "He missed on purpose..?"Kakashi said.

"Kakashi! Gai! sorry for the wait!"a voice yelled.

"Finally."Kakashi said.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?!"Hinata yelled landing with Ino behind them.

"They were able to break in just 2 seconds a perfect shintenshin done with the Hyuuga support!"Ino said.

"But you still managed to shift that huge attack's position you did a great job."Hinata's father said.

"Hey.."Naruto said.

"Don't act tough just cause Hinata is here Naruto!"Kiba said landing behind them.

The Aburame clan arrived and held their hands out. _Mushi jamming no jutsu!. _their bugs came out and flew around them, then a big group of ninja's arrived and created a cover mist.

"We're here Naruto!"Chouji said.

"Good now they wont be able to sense us so easily."Shikamaru said.

"Bee-sama! You're doing better then we thought."Karui said landing next to him.

"Bee-sama! so you're not seriously wounded."Omoi said.

"Gai-sensei did you use Hirudora?!"Lee said landing there with Sakura and Shizune.

"Sorry for being later Kakashi-sempai."Sai said.

"Sakura-chan first of all..."Naruto said.

"I know!"she said and put her hands on Kakashi's back and healed him.

_The sensing water polo isn't keeping its shape... this mean that..._Shikaku thought.

"Inoichi! Ao check the situation!"he yelled.

"Yes!" "Okay!"they said.

"1st team arrived!"Darui said.

"2nd team arrived!"a rock ninja said.

"3rd team arrived!"a leaf ninja said.

"4th team arrived."Shikamaru said standing up.

"Same for the 5th team!"Mifune said.

"The medical team has come too!"Shizune said.

"The sensing team too!"

"We're not a disorderly crowd anymore!"

The Juubi swung his tails out and blew the mist away.

"We are the shinobi alliance!"

"Do you think you're hiding well?"

"Fuuton- kazekiri no jutsu!"Naruto said. "Its a super amazing jutsu, the strongest one that ever existed in the shinobi world!"Naruto said smiling "And it can win against the infinite tsukuyomi keep in mind."Naruto said, Obito glared at him and everyone else there.

* * *

Newest chapter, dunno when the new one will be up.

Not feeling all the good so updating chapters are close to last on my list of things to do.

You wanna flame then go take a long walk off a short pier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever.  
**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN!  
**Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths.  
**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either.  
Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind.  
**Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind.  
**_**"Juubi speaking"**

* * *

"Fuuton- kazekiri no jutsu!"Naruto said. "Its a super amazing jutsu, the strongest one that ever existed in the shinobi world!"Naruto said smiling "And it can win against the infinite tsukuyomi keep in mind."Naruto said, Obito glared at him and everyone else there.

"The shinobi alliance jutsu eh? That's quite a forced interpretation."Madara said.

"We'll use this jutsu to stop you!"Naruto said.

"You're wrong. Why can't you understand that stopping us is useless?"Obito said. "You're *jutsu* will dissolve as soon as this war is over... and then someone will try to do what we're doing now again."Obito said. "You can't win in this world, no matter how much you struggle. By now you should know... that there is no hope in this world..."he said, Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, IN MY OPINION THERE STILL IS!"Naruto yelled, everyone smirked.

"It's useless to argue over that during a battle... let's get this over with."Madara said.

"When people have different opinions, you should apply the majority rule. What do we do?!"Naruto said.

"Nice proposal. Then... we will decide after exterminating everyone. And then..."

"So that's your choice... but...This world..."he said.

"This world..."Obito said.  
"WONT END!"Naruto yelled.

"IS GONNA END!"Obito said.

"Let's go everyone!"

"Its the decisive fight!"  
"GO!"

"_Good you were able to gain time Naruto!" _Shikaku said.

"Did you have time to think of a strategy?"Naruto asked.

"_Not just that, thanks to you I was able to inform everyone about it too. I didn't even have time to be surprised when Kakashi told me that the masked man is Obito Uchiha! To win this fight... we must keep on making the first move and prevent them from counterattacking! From the information I got, the enemy seems to have quite good eyes." _

"_Fist use a distraction to slow down their movements... and impair their eyesight!"Shikaku said. _

"_People of the cloud village!"Inoichi said. _

_Lighting pillar! _The ninja's from the cloud village said.

_Storm element laser circus!_ another group said.

Obito and Madara shielded their eyes and the Juubi squinted, Madara used a jutsu and shielded his eyes with fire.

"I see they make it look like they're aiming at us... but they're actually targeting the Juubi's eye."Madara said.

"_Then get the mist from the mist village and the insects from the jamming technique..and the massive quantity of dust formed due to the storm, Let the air current pick them up and then control them. People of the sand village now!"_

_Wind release air current dance! _They thought and wind shot out pushing the dust and bugs out. _"You will be able to block their eyesight completely and also make yourself impossible to sense. Since that thing is huge, it can't really hide. We'll take advantage of this."_Shikaku told them all with Inoichi's help.

_The other villages only told him their technique earlier, yet he's already using them in battle. It's no coincidence that he's Shikamaru's father! _Temari thought with a smirk on her face.

Obito focused his sharingan but couldn't see or sense anything.

"With this we can't sense them..."

"We should let the Juubi mow them down!"Obito said.

"_People of the rock village it's your turn!"_

"Yeah!"they said and hit the ground. _Shift of the core of the earth!_ They said, the ground under the Juubi collapsed causing him to fall into the hole.

"_After impairing it's eyesight we'll block his body as well!"_

"Ugh!"Obito said.

"_As soon as the Juubi is down, pour the lime right away!"_

The mist ninja focused and focused. _Youton sekkaigyou no jutsu!_

"_People of the mist village continue!"_

_Suiton- suidan no jutsu!_

"_Pour it together with water...then people of the leaf, finish up!"_

"Members of the Sarutobi clan let's go!"they said. _Kato gouen no jutsu!_ they thought and fire shot out over the hole with the Juubi who was trying to get free.

"_After stirring lime and water together, dry it with the force of your fire"_

The substance began to harden around him trapping him in. _"So that the mixture will harden...and block it!"_

"I can't believe it..."

"Hm?!"

"Its surprising that the shinobi from the 5 countries can pull off such a perfect combination..."he said.

Naruto stood there with a rasenshuriken. _"If we don't stop the Juubi first we wont be able to attack Obito and Madara. The Juubi is their tool to activate the jutsu. They're the minds behind it, so if we stop them the infinite tsukuyomi will probably stop too! However we can't restrain the Juubi's power for a long time. Only physical attacks work on Madara. Anyone who is skilled at taijutsu should attack him! Obito is able to make any attack slip through him but according to my information its only for 5 minutes. Coordinate with the medical team and make your attack last longer then 5 minutes! Naruto...right now is what you said."_Shikaku said.

"THE SHINOBI ALLIANCE JUTSU!"Naruto yelled and launched down with all of them.

"How pitiful."Madara said.  
"Yeah."Obito said watching them. "The hop they're clinging to doesn't exist. And soon they'll cease to exist too..."Obito said, Naruto glared at him in sage jutsu. "The Juubi is about to reach the perfect stage too."Obito said as one of the tails on the Juubi shifted.

_Release! following the strategy... I'm gonna attack them since they're the Juubi's mind!_Naruto thought and threw his rasenshuriken.

_So this time they're targeting us and not the Juubi. Oh well... attack the enemy's mind is the basics. _Madara thought.

Sakura was pumping chakra into Darui as he focused his jutsu, Lee and Gai focused and got ready to attack. Obito and Madara all watched them all begin to attack at once. _But to do that..._Madara thought_ You have to stop the Juubi first._ He thought just as Juubi's hand shot out knocking them all back.  
"Why!? Didn't we block the Juubi!"A sand ninja said.

"Are you okay?!"he yelled as a ninja coughed up blood, ten hands shot out breaking him free, Kakashi watched in shock as the Juubi was pulled up, its look was totally different now, even creepier.

Naruto looked at it and gripped his shoulder tight. _My shoulder got dislodged..._he thought.

"This is impossible! the sensing sphere is..."

"It looks like a little star!"

"So basically we didn't stop the Juubi... it was just preserving his power to transform?"Shikaku said.

"How can we stop that thing?! We don't even have time to target those two!"Inoichi said.

"Medical team!"one yelled.

"That was scary.."Kiba said.

"And it we don't stop that, we're all done..."Kakashi said.

"If you have time to be scared then make some chakra! We must always be ready for when we get orders from the HQ!"

_We must stop the Juubi, no matter what... otherwise we wont be able to target those two who are its mind, but how can we do that!?_ _Blocking is one of the specialties of us 3 three clans... but still against that thing we'd only end up wasting chakra with little results..._Shikaku thought then gasped. "Inoichi connect me with Kakashi!"

"Yes!"he said.

"_Kakashi, its me."_Kakashi flinched a little and listened. _"There is one thing I want to make sure of about the series of fights I was told about..._"

"Soon it will be hard to control the Juubi. Use Hashirama's cells to strengthen the bond."Madara said.

Both focused and the cells moved from their body connecting them to the Juubi.

"Don't you want to see.. how powerful the Juubi is in this state?"Madara said.  
"Yeah... we'll show them... what despair is."Obito said.

The Juubi began to focus and look around. _Shikaku I'm gonna hang up for a while!_ Kakashi said.

"This is...impossible!"Ao said. "Shikaku-dono, Inoichi-dono!"He said.

_Damn, the kamui wont make it in time! _Kakashi thought. "Use doton under its feet!"Kakashi ordered.

"Yes!"he said and hit the ground the ground crumbled as the Juubi shot the bomb out but it went flying off course and exploded.

"It reached that far..!"Kakashi said as the whole ground shook. "It's on a whole different level than the other bijudama...what power!"Kakashi said.

"If its staggering just because of that it means the control is not complete."Madara said trying to catch his footing.

"Next one."Obito said, another bomb shot out, Kakashi grunted as it shot out and hit the water, another one was shot out and hit in woods near a village causing it to explode.

"Oh my... such a faraway town was destroyed in an instant."Hiashi said.

"It's weird! Why is it only aiming faraway?"Ao said.

"It means that any city...any person is within range..."

"Does this mean that the diamayo who took shelter, the people protecting the villages...and the citizens of any country are not sage?!"Inoichi said.

"The shinobi on the battlefield are fighting to protect everyone. They're trying to render that useless. That direction is..."

the Juubi shot another one, they gasped and watching it.

"T...that is..."  
"What happened Ao?"Inoichi asked.

"Keep calm and listen to me..."he said.

"It's coming here.."Shikaku said, another man in there gasped.  
"Then ….we must get away now...!"

"Heh! considering that biju bomb destructive power, its already too late. Did you think you'd be safe just because you were sent to the HQ?"one said.

"No!I'm as shinobi too, I know I might die in a mission at any time... but... I don't want to die here without having done anything helpful!"he said.

"What do we do, Shikaku?"Inoichi said.

"We do what we have to do until the end."he said. "I have a strategy to stop the Juubi... it's our last job. Connect me to the people on the battlefield."he said.

Everyone at the battlefield flinched a little. _"Everyone, listen to me."_Shikaku said, Shikamaru listened, his he gasped and gritted his teeth and looked at Ino who was crying as the bomb hit and exploded.

"Finally it got them."Madara said. "With this we crushed the alliance's mind."he said. "Well...it's the basics."he said and smirked along with Obito.

"Shikamaru..."Chouji said.

"We're in the midst of a battle...don't say anything more."he said. "You too, Ino."Shikamaru said, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just do what my old man told us to."he said.

"What...what's with them...?!"Naruto said.

"You're the key to this strategy!"Neji said landing next to him.

"Not that! Those guys, Shikaku and Inoichi what happened to them?!"Naruto said, Neji looked at him, they gasped, he and Hiashi and past Naruto.

"Neji! Flank them from the right!"

"Got it!"

"Whoa... Neji's such a bad-ass...he's really a genius..."Naruto said as he deflected the Juubi's attack.

"He deflected it?!"

"It's the hidden leaf's Hyuuga family Inashi technique! It really put us in a bind in the last war."an older ninja from cloud said.

"Don't space out Naruto! This is the battlefield, and we're at war! people's lives are on the line!"Hiashi said, Naruto looked at him. "If we lose this battle... it means total extermination!"  
"I know that!"Naruto said.

"Shikamaru and Ino's fathers both knew... that giving their lives before their children do is the responsibility of us as shinobi!...My father did the same."Neji said. "For this strategy Naruto... we need your strength! Until we can get this underway,"  
"We'll protect you!"Hinata said moving next to Neji.

"Hinata!"Naruto said.

"Rest assured, the Hyuuga are Konoha's strongest!"Hiashi said.

"I was hoping to attack them before they could finish talking but... I can't control the Juubi well enough.."Obito said.

"It should be fine until the next 'transformation'... but next it...it seems that without becoming the jinchuuriki, we cannot gain mastery over the Juubi."Madara said, Obito looked at him. "In order for me to become the Juubi's jinchuuriki... I need a living body, not just a corpse of edo tensei.."

"It's slightly irrelevant but...with your edo tensei body, you could just aim right down at the alliance and use yourself as a suicide bomb. The only reason why I don't is because I'd be sucked into it too.."Obito said. "And the reason you can't have that... is in order for you to fully revive and become a jinchuuriki, you need me to give away my life and use rinne tensei. In other words, you're at my mercy. You'd be wise to remember that..."Obito said.  
"Quite the attitude you have now..."  
"I've had it since I met you... I've never thought of you as an ally."

"Hmph...fine. Well then, why don't you decide our next course of action."  
"Next...we slowly cripple them with despair.."he said and held his hand out, the Juubi's hands all moved out. _Wooden element piercing wood!_ Wood spears shot out of the hands stabbing the ground and people killing them.

"There are too many!"  
"We'll just have to try and evade them!"

Kakashi jerked Sakura out of the way before she was killed by the spear, she yelped slightly.

_Until the Kyuubi's power returns, I should be able to stop it a bit with my mountainous earth jutsu. But... it'll take time to more the chakra needed! Until then..._A rock ninja thought as he began to get chakra built up.

More splinters came out, Neji gasped as one just barely missed him taking his hatai-ate off. _There are so many! Kaiten...wont make it in time!_ He thought.

"Thanks Neji! I made it into sage mode!"Naruto said and roared as he threw his rasenshuriken knocking a bunch them out and stopping a bunch of them, people used fire style and burned them, while others created a huge barrier were everyone who was still alive took shelter. Naruto threw two more rasenshuriken then collapsed to his knees panting hard, Hinata protected him from being stabbed.

Suddenly one of the Juubi's arms came flying towards them.

"HAAA"Hiashi said. _Air barrier palm!_ He thought and blocked the hand from coming closer, its finger stuck up and shot them out towards Naruto, Hinata ran in front of Naruto and put her hands over him to protect him. _Their fast! _ She thought.

_Damn, a pinpointed attack! there's too many!_ Hiashi thought and turned. _Neither Neji's or Hinata's air palm can..._ he thought and stared in shock as blood flew out but it wasn't Hinata's or Naruto's they both stared in shock as Neji had jumped in the way taking the woods straight through his chest, Hiashi stared in shock.

Finally the ninja from rock slammed his hands in the ground_ earth element- mountainous earth!_ the ground came up pinning the Juubi in between them.

"NOW!"they all ran at the Juubi with a battle cry.

"WE NEED A FRIGGIN MEDIC!"Naruto yelled as he held Neji.  
"No...it's... too late..."Neji rasped.

"Neji..."Naruto said, he coughed hard.

"Nii-san.."Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama is willing to die for you, Naruto... so keep in mind... that your life...is not your own... anymore...it also includes …..mine now …..as well..."he rasped, Hinata was crying.

"You're the Hyuuga's...why not in a place like this...!"Naruto said, Neji had a smile on his face as he thought. _The words you said to me once freed me from the shackles of my curse..._he thought.

"_Losers will always be losers... that will never change." Neji said at the preliminary rounds._

"_Let me just ask you this... why do you try so hard to fight against your destiny?!"he said looking at Naruto when he battled him in the final part of the chunin exams. _

"_Because I ….. was called a loser...!"Naruto said. _

"Why would you go this far for me...?! sacrificing your life..."Naruto said.

"Because... I was called a genius..."He said and smiled, Naruto looked at him shocked tears started to spill out, he watched as Neji's curse mark slowly faded locking the byakugan. _Father... I finally understand... the freedom of being able to choose your death... to protect your comrades. _He thought and finally slumped dead, a bird that was flying was hit with the spear and fell to the ground dead, Hinata stared at the scene crying.

"I thought you wouldn't let me kill a single one of your comrades...Naruto!"Obito said, Naruto looked at him glaring, he stared out as he looked at Neji and slowly set him to the ground. _"I wont let you kill my friends!"_

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let us kill your friends? Well...look around you...try saying it again."he said, Naruto looked around at all the dead bodies, he panted looking around. "I SAID TRY SAYING IT AGAIN!"Obito yelled. "Feel your friends becoming cold and realize ...THEIR DEATHS!"he said.

The army paused and saw Neji laying there.

"Neji...died?!"another member of the Hyuuga clan said, everyone gasped.

"This is going to continue... your feeble words and principles are gonna be proven wrong. This is what happens when you talk about hope and ideals. This is reality."Obito said. "Naruto... what do you have in this reality?! You have no father and mother... your master Jiriaya is dead...and as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after the other... no one that acknowledges you will survive."

"Obito..."Kakashi said.

"And you already know... what lies ahead of all this...LONELINESS!"Obito said, Kakashi glared at him, Naruto's head went down. _Hizashi...I'm sorry I let Neji..._Hiashi thought.

_You become just like I use to be, Obito... Naruto is going to give in...we'll send the alliance into despair. _Madara thought.

"There's no need to be in this reality. Come here! Naruto."Obito said and held his hand out.

Another hand raised and connected with Naruto's cheek, he gasped and blinked, Hinata stared at him, he stared at her in shock, they all watched.

"Do you understand the meaning of what Neji nii-san said earlier? That your life is not the only one... Naruto-kun."Hinata said, Naruto stared at her in shock.

"Your words and beliefs, that you wont let your friends die... they're not a lie! It's because of those words that he was able to come this far...Neji nii-san!"Naruto looked at her in shock. "It's not only you...everyone kept those words and feelings in their hearts, and that's how everybody's lives are connected together. That's why they are comrades. If everyone gave up on those words and thoughts... then what Neji nii-san did would become pointless too... that would be the real way to kill your friends! They wouldn't be comrades anymore, that's what I think."Hinata said, everyone listened to her words. "So... let's stand up together Naruto-kun. Always going ahead and not going back on one's words. That's my ninja way too."she said, Naruto looked down at Neji's body.

"_Naruto..Hinata-sama is ready to die for you...that's why..your life..."_Neji's words rang.

_**Of course it's not only one! Did you forget about me?!**_Kurama roared, Naruto looked at him.

_I know! I don't want to abandon my friends... or the bonds I have! But...Neji..._

_**stop blabbering! Or I'll beat you up and eat you for real! Did you forget?! Your father and mother did the same thing Neji did, as soon as you were born! They sealed me their enemy, inside you and died entrusting the future to you, your life is already connected to two lives since the time you were born!**_He said, Madara watched Obito. _Is he waiting for his response?_ He thought.

Naruto's hand raised up and grabbed Hinata's hand. _Right... it's not only dad and mom... so far, everyone has..._Naruto thought as he thought about Minato, Kushina, Jiriaya, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chiyo, Sarutobi, Itachi and Nagato, he slowly got up still holding her hand. "Hinata...thank you!" _My life is not only one!_ "It's thanks to you that stayed at my side."Naruto said. _And Neji... thank you too..._he thought.

_Naruto-kun's hand is big and strong...and... I wont let go of your hand!_ Hinata thought. _It makes me feel safe..._

"Let's go Hinata!"Naruto said as he changed his look to the new Kyuubi cloak and Hinata's hair shot up and winced slightly as she was covered by a Kyuubi one tail cloak.

"Y- Yes!"she said and looked at her hand, Madara and Obito stared in shock with everyone else.

_**I modified my chakra and handed it to you...Naruto..**_

_I got the knack of it let's do this together Kurama!_Naruto said to Kurama.

_**I made you wait a lot some clones should be okay.**_ Kurama said.

Naruto made three clones and they took off touching everyone and they were covered by a Kyuubi tail.

Obito growled and held his hand up. "Don't be rash! The Juubi will get wounded and you-"  
"I don't care the Juubi's skin is strong!"Obito said, the Juubi's tails wrapped around its self and created a bomb and aimed it at the army.

"It's aiming here!"one yelled. Sai flew on a art bird with Bee who quickly transformed and jumped off, and created his own bomb and threw it into the other bomb knocking the Juubi's bomb back into its self causing both to explode which sent Bee flying back wounded the Juubi screamed in pain, he staggered back and growled.

**Damn these humans!** he roared in his mind and stopped, Obito and Madara gasped and tired to get him to attack as Naruto spread his chakra to everyone. **I've had enough!** he said and brought his hand up, they gasped and watched, Naruto watched in shock as the hand slammed into Obito and Madara breaking the connection and sending them flying into the ground, they groaned and looked at the Juubi who stood up and roared loudly they winced and barely held their ground.

"**I hate all these pathetic humans!"**The Juubi roared loudly and focused, they gasped as a huge ball appeared that shined bright, the hands of the Juubi grabbed it and it grew, Kurama watched from inside Naruto and snarled.

"Wha...what is that?!"Naruto said.

_**That is the strongest jutsu known the the Juubi... the planetary destruction of life.**_ Kurama said, everyone gasped now that they could hear it.

_What does it do?_ Kakashi asked and stared at Kurama next to Naruto.

_**That little jutsu will wipe out every living thing and person off the face of this planet. **_ He said and they gasped in horror as the jutsu grew bigger, Naruto snarled and glared at the Juubi.

* * *

Now we've gotten closer to the full total plot of the story... still have no ending so if you come up with something from what you've read so far and the summary shoot me a PM or review and tell me :)

The next chapter spoiler: well you'll just have to review and wait :)

In response to a guest review... Yes this is a KakaNaru story... Kakashi likes Naruto and well you'll figure it out later :) but it is KAKANARU! :D (its the only pairing I write... ;3)

READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE! :'( 2 reviews is all I have on this story...please...*gives you puppy dog pout and waves sexy pictures of Kakashi for bribe*


	4. Chapter 4

**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either. Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind. **Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_**"Juubi speaking"**

**Okay NOW the actual plot takes off okay? You people were complaining about it! :( The only reason I went along with the manga to set up the timeline! Okay, just relax, everything will start pretty much in this chapter. **

**In response to a review or two, **

**Yes this IS a KakaNaru fanfiction!  
I am aware that I put it as Kakashi x Naruko, there is a reason for that ;) you just have to wait!  
Pretty much after this chapter I broke away from the manga except a few scenes and what not, it will make sense later I promise!**

_You will read in this chapter, others (Kakashi, A, Tsunade etc.) are able to speak to Kurama in Naruto's mind, I did that saying when Naruto gave them chakra, they got connected (its mentioned in the story) anyways continue on with the story :) _

* * *

"**I hate all these pathetic humans!"**The Juubi roared loudly and focused, they gasped as a huge ball appeared that shined bright, the hands of the Juubi grabbed it and it grew, Kurama watched from inside Naruto and snarled.

"Wha...what is that?!"Naruto said.

_**That is the strongest jutsu known to the Juubi... the planetary destruction of life.**_ Kurama said, everyone gasped now that they could hear it.

_What does it do?_ Kakashi asked and stared at Kurama next to Naruto.

_**That little jutsu will wipe out every living thing and person off the face of this planet. **_ He said and they gasped in horror as the jutsu grew bigger, Naruto snarled and glared at the Juubi.

Everyone focused and found themselves in a bare room with Kurama there and Naruto next to him.

"_How can we do this?"_Sakura muttered.

_**You got my chakra on ya... we can contact now.**_ He said and smirked, she nodded. **_Naruto open your eyes and give the five kage some. _**Kurama said, Naruto nodded and disappeared for a few seconds.

He watched as the five kage landed next to the army, Naruto got the attention of the barrier ninja's and they put a barrier around them so they couldn't be touched while they were speaking.

"Naruto."Gaara said.

"I'm glad you guys are okay!"he said, Gaara smirked, he touched him and Gaara gasped as he was covered with the one tail of Kyuubi. "Focus, Kurama is going to be telling us about this jutsu."Naruto said, he nodded and focused.

"Baa-chan?"Naruto asked walking up to her, A was keeping her up, she was panting hard and barely alive. "You alright?"  
"I'm...I'm fine..."she rasped and struggled to stand up fully, Naruto touched her and she gasped as she was healed by the chakra and was covered with the chakra as well, Naruto gave it to A, Oonoki, and finally Mei.

Naruto focused again and appeared again, he sighed and looked at Kurama who was laying down and waiting.

"_So what exactly is this jutsu?_"Gaara asked.

_**Seimei no wakusei no hakai no jutsu... this jutsu almost reminds you of Pein's jutsu right Naruto?**_ He asked, Naruto through about when he battled Pein then nodded.

_Yeah it kinda is..._

_**pretty much this jutsu is a big mass of chakra, once it is fully powered up and ready to go, it will begin to absorb the chakra and life of everything and everyone...**_

"_So like the trees and stuff?"_

_**yeah that will be the beginning, its the trees, water, air, earth, people, animals...and the more chakra is adsorbs the stronger it gets..and if there is anyway you humans can survive it, you wouldn't last because there is no air, no water...truly the only way to live here is to be a demon that does not really need food and water...its gets to be a pain...**_he grumbled, they chuckled at him.

"_Okay...so how can we stop it?"_A asked.

_**Did you not hear me? That thing covers everything! The only way to stop that is to have chakra that can rival the Juubi's chakra...and pretty much that's only Naruto and Bee... but mainly Naruto...**_

"_Why only Naruto?"Tsunade asked. _

_**I am the closest in power to the Juubi... plus he also has sage jutsu on top of that...but stopping that jutsu...is pretty much a suicide mission...there has only ever been one that has survived that jutsu...but at that time it was only a small version of it... so it doesn't totally count.**_

_Who?_Naruto asked.

_**The Rikudō Sennin of course!**_ He said.

"_You said a small version what do you mean?"Shikamaru said._

_**Sigh... it was when he was sealing Juubi the first time...he was in the middle of sealing him inside of his own body... the Juubi created this jutsu right before he disappeared and the sage was able to harness the Juubi's power that he just locked up and sealed the jutsu...but when he did that it majorly shortened his life...**_he said and blinked, he looked down slightly thinking about the sage.

"_So is there anyway we could all focus and break it up?"_Shikamaru said, Kurama shook his head.

_**No... and soon the jutsu will be fully ready and it will start to take up everything... **_

"_How strong is this jutsu I mean really?"_Gai asked.

_**You've all seen the biju bomb correct? **_He said, they nodded and murmured

_**Okay, those are a smaller and weaker form of this jutsu... those were created from this jutsu in a sense. **_

_Okay so what if I just absorbed it?_Naruto said, Kurama snarled and flicked him in the head, he whined and glared at the fox.

_**You idiot! You don't know what will happen if you do that!**_

_well, what will?!_

_**I don't know! All I know is when the sage absorbed it his life was shortened...but also his chakra was strengthened so much to where he could barely stand it! **_

"_He's right Naruto, you sacrificing yourself is not an option."_Kakashi said.

_But!-_

"_No!"_He snarled, Naruto flinched a little and looked down.

"_So what can we do?"Gai asked. _

_**You got me. I'd say just spend your last few minutes together...**_Kurama said.

They murmured and talked a little.

"_What will happen to you?"_

_**I will be revived...if I wanna be...but living with him...rather not.**_ He said grumbling.

_'this isn't right!'_ Naruto thought and disappeared, they looked at where the boy was.

Naruto looked up at the Juubi as his body began to shrink a little from giving his chakra to the jutsu so much, he gritted his teeth and looked down. _I can't let everyone die... I can't..._ he thought.

"_Naruto I think I will believe in you."Nagato said. _

"_I knew you'd be the savior of the world."Minato said. _

"_I promise I will end this war and save the world!"he said. _

Naruto looked down and began to focus on what he had learned about the Rikudō Sennin.

Everyone in the army opened their eyes and looked at Naruto, he was looking down, his fists clenched.

"Naruto.."Kakashi said, he didn't react to him at all.

Naruto growled and looked at the Juubi, he groaned and gripped his head and stumbled a little, Kakashi caught him before he fell, Naruto panted and held his eyes.

"Naruto?"he said louder, Naruto pulled away from him and panted, he looked up at the Juubi who looked at Naruto and growled.

The barrier disappeared and a few people who were holding the barrier up screamed and fell to the ground, Naruto spun around quickly and watched as peoples chakra began to disappear from them making them fall to the ground that was drying up.

_**The jutsu has started...**_Kurama said, Naruto looked down and gritted his teeth to where he felt they might snap.

"Naruto-kun."Hinata said and touched his shoulder, he brushed her away and glared at Juubi then at the jutsu, a tear fell from his eye and hit the ground.

He looked around at all the damage, he heard the people who were already hit by the jutsu, their breathing labored and barely there as they were on their last leg of life, he looked down and shook.

"Naruto...-"Kakashi said, he let out a rumbling growl, he bent down about to launch up but Kakashi tackled him to the ground.

"Sensei!"he snarled, Kakashi paused at his eye then shook his head.

"You keep saying you're going to protect your friends! I am too! You are not taking that jutsu!"  
"Naruto...there is nothing you can do..."Tsunade said.

_**They're right...you don't have the right chakra for the jutsu... you wouldn't be able to do anything...**_Kurama rumbled, he looked down and sighed, he looked at Obito who was struggling to move after he had been slammed down into the ground by the Juubi, he pushed Kakashi off of him and walked over to him and glared, Obito glared right back, Naruto's hand move and Obito closed his eyes waiting for the hit, but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Naruto's hand outstretched towards him. He slowly reached up and took his hand and Naruto pulled him up, Obito gasped as he tried to pull his hand free of Naruto but he couldn't, Naruto continued to keep his grip finally, he let go and Obito collapsed to the ground panting hard, Naruto turned and walked away looking down, he closed his eyes and tried to think.

He heard a scream and watched as people had chakra pulled from them and they slumped dead, he gritted his teeth, Kakashi gripped his shoulders.

"Naruto..."  
"Don't."he rasped and looked away, Kakashi turned his head towards him, Naruto looked at him.

"Naruto... maybe it's for the best..."he said, Naruto looked down and sighed slumping a little.

Naruto looked at trees curled up and began to blacken and crumbled to dust, the sky turned blood red and black, the jutsu now was more of like a huge cloud, he looked at the ground as it got darker and began to crumble around them people falling in the holes screaming, Naruto looked down and gritted his teeth, he panted and gripped Kakashi's wrists, he looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Naruto."he mouthed and kicked Kakashi back in the chest, he fell but was caught by Gai, Naruto launched into the air.

"NARUTO!"they screamed, everyone watched the boy launch straight up into the cloud, the Juubi tried to knock him down but Naruto moved to fast for him.

Suddenly he hit the jutsu and was sucked in.

"Naruto!"Sakura cried out, Hinata was crying along with others, suddenly Naruto's voice sounded screaming in pain, Kakashi shook and sighed gritting his teeth at the scream and looked down, tears fell from his eyes.

"Not...no not again..."he whispered, his chakra from Naruto disappeared along with everyone else.

The Juubi chuckled darkly until the jutsu shined bright, he growled.

"**What?!"**he snarled as the jutsu formed the circle again, everyone watched slightly as cracks suddenly appeared, it shined bright almost pure white suddenly it grew brighter and everyone shielded their eyes from it.

The wind picked up and they barely were able to hold their ground from it, the ground was shaking bad and a loud roaring scream sounded making them block their ears in pain, it continued and got louder and brighter then suddenly it was silent.

They didn't move thinking they were all dead until they heard a bird chirping, Kakashi was the first to open his eyes and turn around, he looked at the ninja's from the leaf there, Tsunade was next to him.

They looked around and murmured as they were back in the leaf village which was fully repaired and people were talking.

"What...is going on?"Kakashi whispered.

"Where are we?"Sakura asked.

"Its the leaf village...but what leaf village?"Gai asked.

Kakashi looked around and spotted a news stand and walked over, he picked up the paper and read it, his eyes widened he let out a breath and panted.

They walked over to him and Tsunade took the paper from his hands and read it and froze herself.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"Gai asked.

"The date... the date is... February 15th …..."  
"But..."  
"The day...Naruto came back with Jiriaya from his training..."Kakashi said.

"But where is he?"Sakura asked.

"Take your teams and search around for the boy!"Tsunade ordered, the jounin and a few chunin took off leaving teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai's there.

"What did Naruto do?"Sai asked.

"I don't know..."Tsunade said and sighed, she looked at Kakashi who was looking down blinking, she touched his shoulder, he looked at her his eyes were glistening with un-shed tears.

"We'll find him."she said, already knowing how the man felt about the boy, he sighed and looked down.

* * *

The date in this right above here I got because it was when _Shippuden _first started.  
Now do you see the KakaNaru-ness? The plot begins now! :3

**SO YOU SHOULD REVIEW! **

There is going to be a little bit of a twist of everything, I am currently writing chapter 7 of this story and I am thinking its going to be 20+ chapters...I haven't quite gotten an idea for the ending yet... I am still brainstorming.

go vote on my poll, go see my new stories I have uploaded and go review on my stories :D

Until next time! je na!~Babywolf ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay followers of my stories :)

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS! THIS STORY WILL **NOT **BE LIKE THE MANGA, SCENES WILL BE IN HERE FROM THE MANGA BUT IT DOESN'T GO ALONG WITH IT!

Okay...sigh... read on.. :) then review at the end... but remember this... this is called Fan**Fiction**.net... its says **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!**Maybe some of you flamers should try it...trust me you'll find life MUCH more enjoyable...

* * *

"The date... the date is... February 15th …..."  
"But..."  
"The day...Naruto came back with Jiriaya from his training..."Kakashi said.

"But where is he?"Sakura asked.

"Take your teams and search around for the boy!"Tsunade ordered, the jounin and a few chunin took off leaving teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai's there.

"What did Naruto do?"Sai asked.

"I don't know..."Tsunade said and sighed, she looked at Kakashi who was looking down blinking, she touched his shoulder, he looked at her his eyes were glistening with un-shed tears.

"We'll find him."she said, already knowing how the man felt about the boy, he sighed and looked down.

"What can we do?"

"Let's...let's just...let's get to the hokage tower..."Tsunade said looking around.

"What about us ma'am?"a jounin asked who was still there.

"I am guessing most of you have not seen your families...go."she said, they smiled and took off with a bow to find their families. "Come on."she said, they slowly traveled through the village and to the hokage tower, they walked up to the roof and sat down and put up a privacy jutsu, they sighed.

"Alright... what we know right now... its almost a year ago in the past... the day Naruto came home after his training with Jiriaya."she said.

"What did he do?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"I wonder what happened to the others-"Gai said but interuptted by Iruka appearing, she let him and he bowed.

"Iruka are you alright?"she asked.

"I'm trying to find out..."he said.

"What?"  
"Well... I was at the island where Naruto was and we had headed out a little to fight off some Zetsu that were near there..."he said.

"Wait if you were there how did you -"  
"I was getting to that."he said. "Anyways I was fighting and suddenly we noticed the sky becoming dark..."he said, Tsunade nodded. "Then it went back to normal and there was a clap of thunder and lightning and this hooded figure stood there and grabbed us all with chakra hands and it covered us all then the next we knew we were here..."he said.

"A hooded figure?..."

"Yeah... we couldn't see who they were but whoever it was didn't attack us...only the enemy...so... I am guessing they were on our side..."he said.

"They didn't say anything?"  
"No ma'am."

"Alright well sit down we're trying to figure this out."she said.

He nodded and took a seat, he glanced to the side and saw Kakashi sitting there looking down. _What's got him so upset?_ He thought.

"Alright so as I was saying we are almost a year in the past... and we have no idea where Naruto is."she said and sighed, Iruka gasped.

"What?"he said.

"The Juubi created a jutsu and Naruto...jumped into it and the next we know we're here."she said, Kakashi looked down again and gritted his teeth.

"And the only one who knew anything about this jutsu was Kyuubi... and now he's gone..."

"Hokage-sama."a jounin landed down and bowed.

"Yes?"  
"We searched all over the village but there is no sign of Naruto Uzumaki."he said.

"Is there a chance..."Kakashi said and sighed. "Is there a chance he's with Jiriaya coming back again?"he said.

"That's not a bad idea... it could be..."  
"But what I want to know is...if we are in the past does that mean the ones that died in between that time still alive?"he said.

"And what about the ones we lost in the war..."Ino said thinking of her father.

"Neji-nii-san.."Hinata said.

"I don't know..."

"Alright I want a meeting set up with the heads of the five villages..."she said. "Maybe its the same with them."she said. "Give that message to Kotetsu then you can go with the others."she said.

"Yes ma'am."he said and took off.

They sat there talking a little bit about things going on and began to plan what they could do for now to stop the akatsuki from repeating themselves.

"Hokage-sama!"Kotetsu said running up and panted, they looked at him.

"What is it?"she asked standing.

"Some ninja's are coming to the village! There is some strong chakra with them."

"Maybe its!-"Kakashi said standing.

"Let's find out."she said, they jumped from the roof and took off to the village entrance again.

They stood there panting, Kakashi walked forward panting as the bushed rustled a little, his breath hitched as he bit his lip hard in anxiety.

The figures came out walking in the gates slowly and paused in front of them.

"No...way..."they all whispered in shock.

In front of them stood Hiruzen Sarutobi; the third hokage who was killed by his own student Orochimaru during the chunin exams. Next to him was Minato Namikaze; the fourth hokage who had sacrificed his own life to save the village from with Kyuubi attacked, next to him was his wife Kushina Uzumaki who also died that same night after having Kyuubi ripped from her body.

Jiriaya stood there, no one had seen the man since he went off after Pein in rain where he was killed.

"Dad?"Ino said pushing forward, Shikaku Naru and Inoichi Yamanaka came up together, they ran up and Inoichi pulled Ino into his arms, she began to cry hard and held him tight.

"Shh..."he said.

Shikaku pulled Shikamaru close and hugged him, he froze at first then slowly wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

Asuma came up smoking a cigarette, he smirked and rubbed Shikamaru's shoulder, he nodded to Kakashi.

"Kakashi."a male voice said, he looked up and stared in shock at his father Sakumo Hatake there, Sakumo had killed himself with Kakashi was 8 years old because he was so ashamed and how the village and his own friends treated him after he saved his friends instead of following the mission.

"Father?"he said, Sakumo pulled him close, Kakashi stumbled forward and froze as he held him.

"Kakashi-kun!"a female voice said, he glanced and stared in shock as Rin stood there a full grown woman, next to her was a full grown Obito the only difference was he didn't have a messed up face and both of his eyes were there, Kakashi body was racked with shakes as he stared at them, just barely some how he was able to stay on his own feet even though they wanted to collapse.

"Tsunade-nee-chan!"a boys voice said, she gasped as she stared at her little brother Nawaki who had died the day after his 12th birthday after she gave him their grandfathers necklace, she raced forward and pulled him into a hug, he blushed and struggled. "Nee-chan let go!"he said.

"Tsunade don't strangle him."Dan said chuckling, she gasped and let the tears fall, he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried in their arms.

"Neji-nii-san!"Hinata said and ran up, he hugged her and smiled, she looked up and gasped. "Uncle Hizashi."she said, he smiled at her.

Hizashi had been killed in his brothers place for cloud which had made Neji so cold and hateful towards Hinata.

Kakashi pulled away and looked at them all hugging each other and crying, Jiriaya was talking to his old students Nagato, Yahiko and Konan who were part of the akatsuki before, Nagato had died after the attack on the village and Naruto talked to him and he used his chakra that was left to revive everyone, Konan was murdered by the evil Obito and Yahiko had been killed when Danzo and the leader of rain kidnapped Konan and Nagato had to kill him, he ran into the kunai and died there, that's when Nagato completely changed.

Finally in the back Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha came up talking quietly with one another.

"How is this happening?"Kakashi whispered, he looked at Tsunade, she looked at everyone and sighed.

"Is the edo tensei?"she asked.

"No."Sarutobi said.

"Well-"  
"We had been revived by the edo tensei before..."he said.

"By who?"she asked.

"Orochimaru...and suddenly we disappeared and everything changed and we were here with everyone outside."Minato said, she gasped and looked down confused.

"Let's go back to the tower and talk about this."Kakashi said, they nodded and took off again and met in the larger room and put a barrier of privacy around them.

"What's gone on?"Sarutobi said.

"Well we were in the fourth great war the five nations together against the Akatsuki."she said. "We were doing okay and Naruto came out and it got better.-"

"That's my boy! Hell yeah!"Kushina said and pumped her fist, they chuckled.

"Well we were fighting while Kakashi, Gai and Naruto were battling against...Madara..."Tsunade said and paused, Kakashi shook his head a little, Obito was listening carefully and wasn't showing any signs of knowing. "Well anyway the rest of the army showed up and the Juubi got hurt-"  
"What's the Juubi?"

"All the tailed beast formed in one."Kakashi said, they gasped.

"Well he got hurt and he took control and created a jutsu that would of destroyed all life and everything...and Naruto..."she said and looked down, Kushina looked at her confused and looked at Kakashi, he was staring at the ground.

"no..."she said, Minato pulled her in his arms as she whimpered.

"He... he jumped into the jutsu...and disappeared...and we ended up here..."she said.

"Haven't you found him?!"Kushina snarled tears started to run down her cheeks.

"We searched but...so far...nothing..."she said and looked down.

"Naruto..."she whimpered, Minato held her tight as she cried.

"What can we do now?"

"We need to figure out what's going on exactly... we need to find out what's gone on."Sarutobi said. "Let's each tell what happened and we can sort out everything after."he said, they nodded and sighed.

* * *

Wasn't that a twist huh? :D

The next few chapters will be them telling their stories of how they are still alive etc. etc...


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS! THIS STORY WILL **NOT **BE LIKE THE MANGA, SCENES WILL BE IN HERE FROM THE MANGA BUT IT DOESN'T GO ALONG WITH IT!

Okay...sigh... read on.. :) then review at the end... but remember this... this is called Fan**Fiction**.net... its says **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!**Maybe some of you flamers should try it...trust me you'll find life MUCH more enjoyable...

This chapter has scenes from the ACTUAL manga! They will be in _Italics_ BUT it doesn't end the way it actually went in the Manga/Anime.. GET OVER IT!

**Go vote on my poll please ;)**

* * *

"We need to figure out what's going on exactly... we need to find out what's gone on."Sarutobi said. "Let's each tell what happened and we can sort out everything after."he said, they nodded and sighed.

"Who should we start with?"Tsunade said, she looked around.

"Why not with you Sarutobi..."Jiriaya said, they nodded and sighed.

"Alright... it was back during my fight with Orochimaru..."he said.

"_You're forgetting that the leaf is my home and as hokage I am entrusted to protect my home with my life!"he said. "You will have to destroy me before you destroy my home!"he said. _

_'genjutsu: infinite darkness' the second hokage said as he cast it, it became completely dark. _

"_What nonsense, you are just a trivial footnote in the cluster of huts called the leaf village."Orochimaru's voice rang, Sarutobi grunted as he was punched in the cheek twice, he blocked. _

"_In time, the hokage stone faces will crumble and be worn down to nothing."_

"_You've never understood, its far more then a mere cluster of huts. It is a place that every year shinobi are born, raised, grow old, fight, and die to protect their home."he said and continued to block the hits. "These people are precious to me, we share a home, we share a life, and though we may not share ties of blood... they are precious to me, they are my family!"he said thinking about everyone in the village those who were alive and dead and panted hard. _

"_The pillar of your village- a pillar full of termite and rut I don't have to knock you down, you're already falling!"  
"And if I do fall, you still will fail, I am one of a long line, I carry this title in trust for those hokage that came before and for those who will come after! I am the third hokage! You can't stop it by destroying me! A new and stronger hokage will take my place becoming the pillar roof and walls that defend the village!"he said and thought about the fourth hokage. "Now Orochimaru get ready for I am about to perform a jutsu that you haven't even seen before!... Behold sealing jutsu: reaper death seal!"he said. _

"_A jutsu I haven't seen?"Orochimaru said, the death god looked around and raised his hand. _

_'I've got to hurry, this darkness is dangerous.' Sarutobi thought._

"_Well? Must I make you show it to me?"he said and gasped as he blocked hits but was hit hard, he struggled. "What's the matter are you planning to let your predecessors pummel you to death? Are you going to show me this jutsu or not?"_

_hurry hurry! Sarutobi thought panting as he held his wounded arm. _

_The reaper's beads that were in his hand fell and wrapped around his wrist, Sarutobi got up. _

_Seals appeared on the reapers arms and down, he moved his hand into the form of the soul in front of him, Sarutobi coughed up blood. _

"_Finally it's done and not a minute too soon."_

"_Aw what's wrong? You're reeling from fatigue already?"Orochimaru said, the two clones rushed out. _

_'Now all that's left is to catch hold of him!' He thought. _

_He stopped and reached out, he grabbed a hold of the body. "I have you!" he gasped as he was hit. "I wont let go!"he said and struggled. "I summon thee."he said. _

_The real Sarutobi stood there the reapers hand reached out and part of his clothes over his stomach were burned away as the invisible hand reached out and sunk into the body he held, Sarutobi smirked and panted, he had a hold of the first hokage and the other clone had a hold of the second. _

_'The darkness vanished...what is this jutsu?' Orochimaru thought as the genjutsu disappeared. _

"_Sarutobi!"Enma yelled watching. _

"_Forgive us Sarutobi.."The first said. _

"_We made your life difficult."the second said. _

"_And forgive me first lord hokage, second lord hokage."he said, their souls were taken out and their bodies turned gray colored. _

"_Seal!"Sarutobi yelled, he groaned and panted hard as a seal appeared over his stomach, the bodies melted and revealed Zaku and Kin, the two genin who were in the chunin exam. _

"_You sacrificed your people."he said and thought about the past with the first and second. _

"_All these villages are apart of me.. just as I am apart of them, being hokage means believing in your people just as much as they believe in you."the first said_

"_Do you hear? Guide them for its from among them that the one will come that will carry on when your time ends. Beginning tomorrow you are hokage."the second said with the first at the end. _

_Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru tears running down his face. "You were meant to guide them not toy with them as if they were dolls!"  
"Are you finished sensei? Have we had enough of this nonsense yet?!"he snarled. _

"_The people put their faith in you!"Sarutobi said, his two clones disappeared. "Enma come!"he yelled, the staff shot out and he caught it, he launched down and Orochimaru pulled his blade up and they started to battle, Sarutobi swung and Orochimaru blocked, when Orochimaru swung and Sarutobi dodged and blocked. _

_Sarutobi knocked Orochimaru's sword clean out of his hands, he jumped up. "I've got him!"he yelled, the staff shot out and Enma's hand appeared. _

"_Striking shadow snake!"he yelled, snakes came out and attacked Enma. _

"_You dog!"he yelled. _

_Sarutobi appeared and grabbed Orochimaru in the shoulders and leaned in. "Now to finish it!"he said, Orochimaru glared at him, the reapers hand appeared, he gasped as he felt pain. _

_This is bad! He yelled, he slowly brought his hand up and signaled a little, his sword glowed and moved up, Enma broke the jutsu and laid there. _

"_NOW DIE!"Sarutobi and Orochimaru yelled at the same time, the arm began to pull Orochimaru's soul out of his body, Enma struggled to move and get free of the snakes, blood splattered up in the air and hit the ground. _

_The sword had shot out and stabbed Sarutobi partially in the chest stopped because of Enma grabbing the sword. _

_Sarutobi coughed hard. _

"_Old man! Why didn't you dodge it!?"he snarled. _

"_Sarutobi..."Enma said. _

"_There was no need...the one who casts the reaper death seal in order to send his enemies to oblivion must sacrifice his own life for it to work – it's a jutsu with a heavy price."he said. _

_Orochimaru lifted his hand to start a jutsu but gasped. 'I can't use my jutsu!'_

"_There was no need to dodge the blade my fate is sealed... it is a jutsu of the great hero who once saved this village; once the seal is complete I will die, but I will die knowing I have taken you with me!"he said, Orochimaru glared. _

"_So this is the jutsu that sealed the nine tails fox spirit!"he said. _

"_Inch by inch your soul will be dragged out of you and sealed forever!"Sarutobi said as the hand pulled his soul out a little. _

_'My body I can't make it move!' Orochimaru thought. _

"_Another moment and you'll be able to see it, you'll be able to bid farewell to your soul but not to your suffering, for those souls who are are sealed to this jutsu are doomed to suffer for eternity in the belly of the reaper, never rest in peace, there the soul of the sealed and the sealer are forever intertwined bound together by hatred locked in senseless combat to the end of time!"he said._

_The reaper took the sword from in between his teeth, Orochimaru gasped. _

"_What is that?!"he said, he saw the souls screaming in anguish, he watched the souls sliced they screamed, he pulled them into his mouth and swallowed. "That thing is the reaper?!"he said, sweat poured down his face. "You old fool! You think I'll stand here like a frightened child and do nothing?!"he yelled and waved his finger, the sword moved in farther and Orochimaru's soul moved back into his body a little more, Sarutobi struggled and panted. _

"_Go on sensei! Hurry up and die!"he said and focused. _

_Sarutobi shook in pain and groaned, Orochimaru panted hard. 'To have come this far, this far! To have his cursed soul in my hands and not have the strength to finish it! This decrepted old body, is it not enough that I prepared to die!?'_

_'He might of succeeded, had he been 10 years younger..' Orochimaru chuckled and waved his fingers again, the sword moved a little, Sarutobi groaned and coughed hard, the reaper's hand struggled to pull the soul out._

"_Sarutobi! Kill him now! Because if you do not the village is finished!"Enma yelled. _

"_Yes I understand!"he said and struggled the hand pulled hard, Orochimaru growled. _

"_Never! Foolish old man!"he snarled. _

_Suddenly there was a crack of lightning, they paused and stared at a cloaked figure appeared, it walked up to them._

"_Who are you? If you are here to stop me get out of here!"Sarutobi rasped, the figure walked up and pulled the sword out, he groaned and looked at the figure, Orochimaru hissed as his soul was pulled out father, the figure touched Sarutobi and touched his stomach, he watched the seal disappear but the hand did not. The figure reached out and touched the demon's hand and pulled harder Orochimaru screamed as his soul was pulled out, he fell to the ground, the hand pulled the demon's hand away and it was pulled into the demon, he ate it and went to kill Sarutobi, the figure snapped their fingers and the demon disappeared, Sarutobi stumbled a little, the figure caught him and pressed a glowing hand on his wounds and he gasped as he was healed instantly, he looked down and looked at the figure and tried to see the face under the hood but couldn't._

"_Who are you?"he rasped as she set him down. _

"_It's not your time yet.."she said and shined bright, there was another crack of lightning and she disappeared leaving Sarutobi there stunned. _

"_Hokage-sama!"his anbu said who could finally get. _

_~o0o~_

"So... when you were about to die a figure appeared and stopped it?"  
"Yes..."he said and sighed.

"Alright... Minato, Kushina?"

"Okay is was after I defeated the masked man...and I took Kyuubi from the village."he said and sighed.

~o0o~

"_Kushina **you're **the one ...who made me the fourth hokage! You made me your man! and you made this child's father! And yet...I'm useless!"he said. _

"_Minato don't look so sad I... I'm happy..."she said. "I'm in love with you and I know you are with me... plus today is our child's birthday."she said. "Most of all... if... I were to imagine ….me alive and our future together... as a family of three then... I can't see us being anything but happy..."she said, Minato started to cry. "If I were allowed just one regret... I wish I could see her grow up..."she said looking at her crying daughter. _

"_Kushina...there is no need for you to die for nine tails... preserve what little of your chakra you have left, for your reunion with Naruto!"Minato said. _

"_huh?"she rasped. _

"_I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra into Naruto, I'll be part of the eight signed seal."he said. "And then I'll take Kyuubi with me..with the the sealing jutsu that I can do not being a jinchuuriki... the reaper death seal."he said. _

"_But that jutsu results in the casters death!"she said. _

"_It will be alright... if you take him into death... the biju balance will be upset... with this I can permanently seal half of his chakra away."Minato said. "The rest I will seal inside Naruto."he said, Kushina gasped. "Remember what Jiriaya said about the prophecy? There is two things I learned today... one that masked man will being major trouble in the future...and two our child will stop him. I don't know how but I know it!"he said. _

"_But-"she started, he shook his head and went through the signs and quickly sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra away and gasped in pain as it hurt to much as the seal appeared on his stomach._

"_Why?! I would rather see you grow up with Naruto! You did not need to die!"she said. "I'd rather of seen you with Naruto as he grew up! Why do we have to sacrifice Naruto?! For the biju balance for the country?! For the village!? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for my sake?!"Kushina said. _

"_Kushina... its a shinobi's duty to do what it take for his village and home...and besides...even if I stayed alive...I'd be lost without..."he said. "And now... I know we don't have much time with him left... but I want you to tell him what things I can't... that's a mothers role."he said. "I'm doing this for you and for Naruto!"he said. "Its my duty as a father."he said and held Naruto again, he got the bed out and set him down, Kyuubi growled realizing what they were about to do and brought his paw down about to kill Naruto, suddenly Minato jumped along with Kushina and blood flew as both were stabbed in the stomach by his claw which was much more smaller now. _

"_I said it was my duty to die as his father!"Minato said. _

"_Its my right as his mother as well!"she said, he looked at her, she smiled slightly. "Fine... this is the only fight you've ever won with us..."she rasped. _

"_Thank you."Minato said, he summoned a toad. _

"_Whoa?! Fourth?! Kyuubi!? What's going on?!"he yelled. _

"_I'm putting the seal to Kyuubi's cage on you... take yourself to Jiriaya and tell him what's going on."Minato said, he nodded and opened up, Minato put the seal on him and he wrapped up and disappeared. _

_Minato noticed the spirit getting ready to kill him finally. _

"_Kushina... I don't have much time left... tell him what you want to say..."he said, she nodded and looked at Naruto who was asleep again. _

"_Naruto...don't be a picky eater and eat healthy, make sure you don't stay up late and you get plenty of sleep... Make friends you don't need tons just a few goods ones you can trust... make sure you study hard. Even if something doesn't go right don't get depressed... at the school make sure you respect your teachers and your older classmates... Be careful with your money, don't drink until you are 21."she said, Minato nodded. "Also be wary of Jiriaya... he can be difficult and not the best role model."she said, Minato smiled. "Things will get really hard for you Naruto, but don't give up hope... try to build yourself up no matter what.."she said tears poured down her cheeks. "Take good care of yourself.."she said. "Make sure to have a dream it will help you a lot, and have the confidence to back up that dream. There is so much more that I would want to tell you mother to son... I want to be with you longer..."she said and looked back._

"_I'm sorry Minato I took-"_

_There was a crack of lighting and a figure appeared, they watched barely, the demon went to slice but the figure shot out and stopped the demon, he hissed and disappeared, Minato panted the seal disappeared from him. The figure walked up and looked at Kyuubi, his eyes widened and he gently removed his claw from them body, they fell and panted. The figure bent down and healed Minato quickly then healed Kushina. _

"_Who are you?"he asked, the figure looked at the crying baby and walked up to him. _

"_Leave him alone!"Kushina yelled, the figure picked him up and rocked him gently then walked over and handed him to Kushina, she looked at the figure shocked and held her son who was asleep. _

"_There is no need for you both to die."she said. _

"_Wha-"  
"Heh."the figure said, the Kyuubi stood up and Minato glared and stumbled a little, Kyuubi walked up and stood there, there was a loud crack and they watched as the figure disappeared and so did the Kyuubi. _

"_What in the world?"both said looking at each other then looked at their child and smiled. _

_~o0o~_

"So...the same hooded figure appeared both time?"Kakashi said slowly, they nodded.

"She barely said much just what we said..."Minato said, Sarutobi nodded, they sighed.

"But who is it? And what happened to Kyuubi?"Tsunade said. "Okay, okay...um Sarutobi after that happened what happened after?"  
"I was there staring in shock and suddenly the area became blurred and the next thing I know I appeared outside the village in the woods and Minato and Kushina followed..."he said.

"Then the others..."Minato said, Kushina nodded.

"_sigh..._"  
"We need the others...so we know..."Kakashi said and gulped, Kushina looked at Kakashi and how he was having such a hard time.

_What's wrong with Kashi? He's really upset..._she thought and set her head on Minato's shoulder.

"Alright...who next?"Tsunade said, she looked at Obito and bit her lip. "Obito, Rin, Sakumo..."she said, they nodded and sighed.

"Alright..."Sakumo started.

* * *

There ya go Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina- ya found out what happened with them...

Next is Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Sakumo Hatake- You find out how they ended up here.

I had a few hard times writing the next chapter... but anyways... I will update...sometime...soon...

read and review

**Go vote on my poll please :3**


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS! THIS STORY WILL **NOT **BE LIKE THE MANGA, SCENES WILL BE IN HERE FROM THE MANGA BUT IT DOESN'T GO ALONG WITH IT!

Okay...sigh... read on.. :) then review at the end... but remember this... this is called Fan**Fiction**.net... its says **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!**Maybe some of you flamers should try it...trust me you'll find life MUCH more enjoyable...

This chapter has scenes from the ACTUAL manga! They will be in _Italics_ BUT it doesn't end the way it actually went in the Manga/Anime.. GET OVER IT!

**Go vote on my poll please ;)**

**AN- I had to make up Sakumo's past cause well... we don't really know anything about it...so...sorry if he or Kakashi (younger) is a little Occ...**

* * *

"We need the others...so we know..."Kakashi said and gulped, Kushina looked at Kakashi and how he was having such a hard time.

_What's wrong with Kashi? He's really upset..._she thought and set her head on Minato's shoulder.

"Alright...who next?"Tsunade said, she looked at Obito and bit her lip. "Obito, Rin, Sakumo..."she said, they nodded and sighed.

"Alright..."Sakumo started. "I was on my mission..."

_Sakumo panted hard, he looked around the battlefield at all his fallen enemies and sighed. He looked towards the path that led to his destination and turned to look at the path his friends had been taken. _

"_What do I do?"he growled. He knew if he wouldn't take out his target it could cause major trouble in the war for the leaf, but he didn't want to abandon his comrades. He growled and took off towards his comrades to save them. _

_When he arrived and quickly got into a fight with the enemy but being the 'The white fang of Konoha', it was an easy task for him. _

_He quickly beat everyone and freed his teammates. _

"_Sakumo what are you doing here?! You should of taken the target!"_

"_I wasn't leaving you all to die!"he said. _

"_You're a fool!"_

"_That's the thanks I get for saving your asses?!"_

"_You are a ninja to the village, your village comes first!"  
"I am aware of that! Don't lecture me!"he snarled back. "I have enough time to do this!"he said and raced out, his chakra leaving a silver white streak behind him. _

_He rushed towards his target and stopped, he cursed as he realized he was too late, he looked down and cursed. 'dammit!' he cursed and headed back upset, his team was already gone, he gritted his teeth and headed back. _

_They arrived back in the village a few people glared at him and sneered, he sighed and walked into the hokage tower, he bowed as he walked in._

"_Sakumo...I've spoken to your team..."Sarutobi said, he looked down silent. "You know as a ninja finishing a mission is more important-"  
"I understand that sir, but I was not going to let them die, I thought I would have enough time to make it back..."he said looking down._

"_...Dismissed."  
"Wha-?"  
"Go home."he said and looked down, Sakumo walked out slowly, he walked out and headed towards Minato's place where he knew his son was, he came in and put a smile on his face. _

"_Tou-san!"Kakashi said and ran up to him beaming, he smiled. "I learned a new jutsu today!"  
"That's good..."he said, Minato came out and looked at him concerned, he knew something was up. _

"_Kashi, didn't you forget your weapon pouch?"Minato said, he nodded and ran back. "What's wrong Sakumo?"  
"You'll hear soon enough."he said and waited, he walked home quickly with Kakashi. _

"The same thing happened continually until one month after..."he said, Kakashi listened to his father.

"_Tou-san why are people being so mean to you?"he asked. _

"_It's hard to explain...just some stuff that happened on my last mission."he said and smiled, he nodded slowly. _

_Three weeks went by and things continued to get worse for Sakumo, finally he couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi was training with Minato and would be home soon, he walked into his study and pulled out his kunai, he was about to stab himself in the heart but a flash of lightning shot down and a figure appeared in front of him. _

"_Who are you?"he snarled, but they didn't respond, they walked forward. _

"_There is no need for you to die.."  
"Why everyone hates me... I messed up the mission..."  
"Really?"she said and grabbed him, he gasped as he was in the hokage office. _

"_What?"  
"They can't see you or hear you."she said. _

_The general of the army was in the office with Sarutobi, he was showing him a map of something. _

"_Hokage-sama I made a grave mistake..."  
"Hmm?"  
"When I said for Sakumo to go here..."he said and pointed. _

"_I know, he saved his comrades instead..."  
"Yes...but everyone said he messed up..but actually he did good.."  
"What?"  
"I did recon there before I came back and found out, there was a jutsu set there so that if he would of destroyed the place it would have been worse and another thing, the enemies that were there had no chakra, they were scouts...and the ones Sakumo did kill...they were the leaders of the army..."_

"_So...he saved us?"  
"Yes!"he said and chuckled. _

"_oh... we have to find Sakumo!"Sarutobi said and stood up quickly. _

_Sakumo found himself back in his house. _

"_Tou-san!"Kakashi's voice sounded, he came running back and saw the scene, he growled and went to attack by the figure moved in front and grabbed him knocking him out and gently set him down on the ground. _

"_How is this possible? Who are you?!"he snarled. _

"_I am here to right the wrongs..."she said and shrugged. "Don't kill yourself, your son needs you."she said, Sakumo looked at Kakashi and sighed. "He's already lost his mother, he doesn't need to lose his father."she said, he sighed and nodded. _

"_But how did this happen?"  
"Nothing is written in stone."she said and disappeared, Sakumo sat down and looked at the kunai, Sarutobi came in and explained, he smiled and nodded at the man. Finally Kakashi came awake and walked up to him. _

"_Tou-san who was that?"  
"I don't know...maybe it was a guardian angel..."he said and shrugged, Kakashi nodded and began to tell him what happened today in training. _

"So anyway, after that I ended up being called a hero again... and then poof! I'm here..."he said and shrugged.

"How come I don't- ugh!"Kakashi started then held his head tight.

"Kakashi?"Tsunade asked, he gripped his head and waited until the pain stopped. "What happened?"  
"I remember that..."he said. "But... I mean..."he said and sighed.

"It must be taking effect, my guess is now that the past is being changed, everyone would have been there or saw whatever will start getting the memories of that time..."Shikaku said.

"Hmm... this is really complicated..."Jiriaya said and sighed.

"Alright...Rin, Obito why don't you tell your stories..."Minato said, they nodded.

"I'll go first..."Obito said and shrugged. "It was the day of the mission, for us to destroy Kannabi bridge..."he said, Kakashi gulped a little.

"_We need to finish the mission Obito!"Kakashi said. _

"_No we need to save Rin!"  
"Mission!"_

"_Rin!"  
"Mission!"  
"Rin!"  
"Fine you know what!? Do what you want! I'll do this mission!"Kakashi snarled and turned away. _

"_Fine... you know I told myself I would try to get along with you for Rin but now I know...that's impossible."he said and left, Kakashi watched him go and sighed, he shook his head and went the other way. _

_Obito tracked Rin and the enemies all the way to the cave, he sighed. 'okay I can do this I can't do this!' he thought and slapped his cheeks a few times. _

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little hero?"a voice said, he gasped and turned just as the man was about to bring his kunai down and kill him. _

_Suddenly a silver streak appeared and sliced the man's shoulder, Obito gasped as Kakashi stood in front of him. _

"_No way, the white fang of Konoha?"the rock ninja said. _

"_This was given to me by my father for my graduation."he growled. _

"_Ah, so you're just his little brat!"he said and chuckled, Kakashi snarled at him. _

"_Kakashi what are you doing here?"  
"I can't leave this up to a crybaby like you..."he said. _

_'Kakashi...' Obito thought and watched him, the enemy disappeared, Kakashi sniffed a little. _

"_Even his scent is gone, stay on your toes Obito...he could be anywhere..."he said. _

"_Where could he-"Obito said, there was a slight crunch._

"_Obito behind you!"Kakashi yelled and jumped in the way just as the enemies kunai came down right on his left eye, Kakashi fell back and yelled in pain. "My eye!"he groaned and held it, blood seeped down his face. _

"_Kakashi!"Obito said looking at him panting. _

"_He's pretty good, he even threw the kunai with my blood on it..."he said, Obito began to cry. "What got more dust in your eyes? A ninja shouldn't cry, I'm not dead yet..."he said. Obito lifted his goggles and wiped his eyes and kept thinking, Kakashi kept looking around, the enemy still invisible came up behind Obito, he turned. _

_'DIE!' Obito said in his mind as he stabbed the enemy in the heart, Kakashi stared in shock as he appeared again._

"_How...the... you... are a..."he rasped and fell dead. _

"_Obito... you..."Kakashi said._

"_This time I'm protecting my friend!"he said. _

"_My sharingan..."Obito said and smirked, Kakashi smirked then groaned as he gripped his eye, Obito rushed over and helped him bandage it up, they came in and got Rin. _

_Kakashi sliced the man in the shoulder while Obito blocked his swords from hitting Kakashi, they released the genjutsu on Rin and were getting ready, just as the enemy hit the ground and cave began to collapse._

"_Run for the exit!"Kakashi yelled, they took off running, a rock came down and struck Kakashi in the eye, he groaned and stumble, he fell to the ground, Obito ran back and grabbed him and chucked him out of the way, he gasped as he stared at the giant bolder above him. _

_Suddenly there was a figure there that pushed him out of the way, he stared in shock as the bolder came down on the figure, he gasped and looked at Rin and Kakashi who were both unconscious. The figure walked out and touched his head, he slumped down just barely awake, she walked over to Kakashi. _

"_Hey...get...get...away... from him..."he panted, she touched Kakashi's bandaged face over his eye, Obito blacked out and Kakashi started to wake up slightly, he gasped. _

"_You... you're the angel..."he mumbled, she chuckled and finished, she pulled back and grabbed his kunai Minato gave to him and threw it at the wall, Kakashi panted as the figure disappeared and he heard a scream of pain from the enemy. _

"After sensei showed up and we finished the mission."  
"Wait a minute...Kakashi, if he...show us your eye..."Jiriaya said, Kakashi gasped and lifted his hatai-ate, they were greeted with a sharingan.

"So it seems that you still have the sharingan..."

"But how I mean... I..."Kakashi tried to think.

"Well you did say she did something to you, maybe she gave you the sharingan..."Tsunade said, he nodded.

"Alright...Rin..."Minato said, she sighed.

"It was... about a year after that incident and we were in the battle with those mist ninja..."she said.

"_Let's get the girl, she can heal out wounded."one of the mist ninja said._

_Rin panted, she beaten up and exhausted and they still have a lot more mist ninja to deal with, she could see Obito fighting against a few of them, she couldn't see Kakashi but she could hear his chidori jutsu, that loud chirping and heard their screams of pain. _

_Suddenly the chirping got louder and she gasped as Kakashi came at her quickly. _

"_Wait Kakashi!"she said, he looked at her upset and was about to plunge his hand into her heart but a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him, he gasped as he stared at the figure again, he panted and slumped down. _

"_Who...how... what..."Rin said and panted, she fell to her butt and stared at Kakashi. _

"_Take him and hide in the woods, Obito is waiting."she said, Rin nodded slowly and gently dragged Kakashi over to Obito who was hiding in the bush. _

"_That's the figure I saw in the cave! I told you I wasn't lying!"Obito said, Rin nodded._

"_Well I believe you now!"she said, he chuckled and protected them as Rin healed Kakashi and woke him up, they watched as the mist cleared and all of the mist ninja's were dead, blood was everywhere along with the mangled bodies. _

"_Who is that?"Obito said. _

"_This is three times I've seen her..."Kakashi muttered and sighed. _

"_Maybe it's like your dad said, she is a guardian angle."_

"_Freaky angel outfit..."Rin muttered. _

"We went home after that..."she said.

"This just doesn't make any sense!"Obito said.  
"This figure has a tie in with all of these, but we need to figure out what she is doing, who she could be..."Tsunade said.

"We know she appear right before a death would happen and stop it, she has different powers..."

"Maybe this is a rinnegan type of a thing..."Nagato said, they looked at him and thought. "Rinnegan have the power to bring the dead back to life, if done at the right time..."he said.

"Hmm...well let's hear the rest of the stories...Nagato, Konan, Yahiko you all go next..."Jiriaya said.

"You too Jiriaya."Sarutobi said, he nodded and sighed.

* * *

Alright Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and Jiriaya are next.

So... 3...not very happy... :P 3 reviews... I WANT MORE!

I'm currently writing this next chapter, so it will be a bit...but also I'm writing new stories... I have... like 7 new stories I'm working on... .

Anyways REVIEW please :( *Gives you puppy dog pouts, cookies, and sexy Kakashi pictures, and a newer and hopefully quicker update* That's a pretty good deal...

Thank you to- **Princess Naruko24232, Vongolafan16, SakuraFairy1990, Clove15, soul18, Mischievously, XXxxlovehurtsxxXX, Stazzy241, Guest, AnImEfAN506, Reader, god of all, Quoted, JRZTimeTravel, Guest** to you guys for reviewing on chapters so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever.  
**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN!  
**Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths.  
**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either.  
Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame.  
Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind.  
**Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

**Yes this has more flashbacks! Get the F*ck over it!**

* * *

"This figure has a tie in with all of these, but we need to figure out what she is doing, who she could be..."Tsunade said.

"We know she appear right before a death would happen and stop it, she has different powers..."

"Maybe this is a rinnegan type of a thing..."Nagato said, they looked at him and thought. "Rinnegan have the power to bring the dead back to life, if done at the right time..."he said.

"Hmm...well let's hear the rest of the stories...Nagato, Konan, Yahiko you all go next..."Jiriaya said.

"You too Jiriaya."Sarutobi said, he nodded and sighed.

"Alright, Konan..."Jiriaya said, he nodded.

"It was after everything...when I was in rain...battling Madara..."she said.

"_One question...what was it that convinced the two of you to betray me? Do you really believe that Naruto Uzumaki is really special?"Madara said. _

"_He is the light, that's why we can all carry flowers of hope."Konan said and held her hand as her face peeled like the paper, paper shot out quickly. _

"_Hah... you bare your fangs at me, but you still wear the cloak. Perhaps you miss akatsuki?"he said. _

"_'Akatsuki' was founded by Yahiko. The red clouds are a symbol of the wars that rained blood down on the hidden rain village! You're just riding akatsuki's coattails, these cloaks represent justice to us...they don't belong to you."she said. "And the rinnegan belongs to Nagato, a hidden rain ninja. His eyes don't belong to you either. His eyes are our country's treasure!"she said, her paper created paper shuriken out at him but they simply passed through. _

"_Heh heh heh... wrong on both counts my dead. I may as well enlighten you, since you're about to die."he said, she flinched a little. "I was the one who spurred Yahiko to form akatsuki."he said, she looked at him shocked. "And... I was the one who gave Nagato the rinnegan."he said, Konan started at him in shock. "So really, I'm only taking back what was mind to begin with."he said. "You were just a foolish little girl who knew nothing. But now you're a foolish little girl who knows where Nagato's rinnegan is hidden. And all I need to do now is capture you. Don't underestimate the eye powers of an Uchiha, child!"He said, she glared and floated up, her paper creating wings behind her, she shot out towards him, her paper shot out all around him. _

_'She's trying to surround me so I can't get away when I solidify... all right, you've obviously got some kind of plan...let's see what it is!' he thought, he watched as Konan shot towards him, he focused and reached out and grabbed her neck, she gasped. _

"_You're finished!"he said and began to suck her in, he then noticed the paper bombs. 'she mixed her paper with explosive tags.' _

_'I'll drag you down to the next world with me!'_

_Suddenly they all exploded around the two making to glow bright white. _

_Little pieces of paper half burnt floated down landing on the water, parts of a cloak floated on the water too and a chunk of his mask fell into the ground. _

_Madara landed on the water, half of his mask was gone and you could see the part of his face and his sharingan, his right arm was completely gone, he glared. _

"_I took you too lightly... you were one of the original members of akatsuki after all..."he said glaring at her as she began to reform. "You tried to self-destruct and kill us both the moment I tried to absorb you...but you failed... I was faster then you... I swallowed up the explosion. Most of it, anyways...I ended up saving you too... I believe a 'thank you' is in order...are you done... with your little master plan now?"he said. _

"_Once question...Madara."she said. _

"_What?"he said standing up. _

"_Do you understand **why **we betrayed you?"_

"_No clue. That's your problem."he said._

_Her body slowly became one again, her hand shot out. _

"_BECAUSE YOU ARE DARKNESS, A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT WHERE FLOWERS ONLY WITHER AND DIE!"she shouted, the water became paper and split open, he gasped staring at it. _

_Paper shot out and started to land on him as he tried to disappear, it exploded around him again. _

"_I wasn't just sitting idly by your side all that time. I know exactly why your dimensional transfer failed."she said 'you have to solidify before you can absorb yourself, and you always take longer to absorb someone or something else.' she thought as he fell from the cloud. _

"_That might have been dangerous if I hadn't switched from trying to absorb the attack."he said. 'she can use these tags to attack anytime she wants...I can't be reckless with using dimensional transfers.' he thought. _

_'And you can only remain intangible for about five minutes at a time!' Konan thought and watched. _

_Madara stared in shock as paper bombs appeared around him, he looked around and saw all of paper bombs around him. _

_'A... almost all of these are explosive tags!' he thought. _

"_I prepared all of these...all six hundred billion explosive tags... to kill you! Enough for ten minutes of non-stop explosions!"she said, she focused and all the paper bombs exploded, Madara grabbed at his mask at the same time as the explosion. _

_She watched the explosion and glared, she thought about him saying what he did earlier about him controlling Yahiko and Nagato. 'Yahiko and Nagato did what they wanted to do. They were never your pawns! No matter what happened to them, they both fought for their own ideals! And that's why their will has been passed down! I WONT LET YOU RUIN IT!' she thought and let the paper bombs continue to explode. _

_Finally it stopped, the smoke rose up, she dropped down to her knees and panted hard. 'my paper angel technique...wore off... I didn't think I would need so much chakra... but it's finally over...'she thought._

"_Madara …...must be..."_

"_Dead right?!"He said appearing right behind her, she gasped in horror, both stood up slowly. "How... you should...be dead... I went over this plan... did countless simulations... it should of worked... it should of killed you."she said. _

"_Izanagi. The forbidden Uchiha technique that has the power to connect illusion and reality, at the cost of the eye losing the light permanently. A technique that can only be used... by someone possessing both the powers of the Uchiha **and **the Senju!"he said as his left eye shut slowly. _

"_Both Uchiha and Senju? That's the power of the six paths... you don't have such power..."_

"_Heh heh heh... you are a former ally... I suppose you've earned the right to know a little about my technique... and my history..."he said. "Izanagi was originally a jutsu used by the sage of the six paths to 'create'. The Uchiha and the Senju were once one and the same. The sage, who was the two clans and the two bloodlines in one person, used his powers to create many things. By administering imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of 'yin' power... he would create shape and form from nothingness. By administering vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of 'yang' power... he would breathe life into that form. The tailed beasts are among his creations. With it's yin-yang elemental power he created the nine beasts from the ten tails chakra. A technique with the power to turn imagination into reality..."he said. "That is Izanagi."he said, Konan shook in pain as a pole was stuck through her body, her blood dripped down it and on the water. _

"_What...the hell...are you?"she rasped. _

"_Legend has it that Uchiha Madara was bested by Hashirama's Senju... but is the legend true? The true winner is he who chose to focus on the future...and the real fight is about to begin. I thought that battle to gain access to his abilities. I am Uchiha Madara! The man who obtained Senju Hashirama's powers! Two of the six paths are now one being! Heh heh... of course, there were those who couldn't control Hashirama's power and boasted only an incomplete form of Izanagi."he said thinking about Danzo. _

_Konan pulled away from him and gripped her wound. _

"_You'll be seeing Nagato again soon enough. When you get to the other side you two can spend eternity regretting your decision to listen to Naruto's foolish babble."he said. "There is no peace! There can be NO hope! Nagato only believe in Naruto to try and comfort his own pitiful existence."he said, Konan looked up at the sky and thought about Nagato, Yahiko and Naruto. _

_'It can't be..' she thought as the rain stopped. _

"_The endless storm over the hidden rain village is...what's going on?"Madara said. _

"_Yahiko and Nagato's will hasn't vanished from this world! I believe in Naruto too! He..."she said and shot her hands up. "HE WILL BECOME THE BRIDGE THAT LEADS US TO PEACE! AND I WILL BE SUPPORT, HOLDING THE BRIDGE UP !"she yelled, the sun slowly came out and a rainbow appeared, she thought about Nagato. _

_'Thank you, Nagato... your death has only renewed my hope!' she thought. "It doesn't matter if I'm scattered to the wind! I will stop y-"she stopped when he shot forward and gripped her neck tight, she choked. _

"_You called me that darkness, didn't you? Then I will make you wilt..-"he was stopped when a loud crack of lightning, both looked over, Konan coughed hard and struggled. _

_The cloaked figure shot out quickly and grabbed Konan from his grip, he growled and looked at the figure as she held Konan who choked and panted. _

"_Who are you?"  
"Someone who wont allow you to go with your plan."she said and disappeared with Konan, he growled and took off running. _

_Konan and the figure appeared where Nagato and Yahiko's bodies were there, Konan panted hard and looked at the figure. _

"_Who-?"she rasped, she set her hands on Konan and healed her. _

"_Everything will be alright."she said. "Stay here and you'll be safe."she said and disappeared with a crack of lightning again. _

Konan sighed and cleared her throat. "I stayed with the two for a while and suddenly it blurred and I was outside in the forest then Nagato, Yahiko appeared..."she said.

"Wow..."Yahiko said.

"Alright... Nagato..."Jiriaya said, he nodded and sighed.

"I had already attacked and destroyed the leaf..."he said and sighed again. "Naruto had met me..."

"_My name is..."_

"_Naruto!"Naruto said looking at Nagato who gasped at that. "My name is a precious heirloom from pervy sage! I can't just give up and sully my master's gift!"He shouted. "I will be hokage! And I will bring peace to Amegakure! So please believe in me!"He said holding his book out. _

"_Why should I? How can you vow that you will not change? Do you really trust yourself not to change... no matter how much pain befalls you? Can you guarantee it? Can you yourself trust in that vow?"Nagato asked, Naruto looked down at the book in his hand. _

"_If the main character were to change, it would be a different story... it would become something other than the book our teacher left behind. And the main character wouldn't be Naruto! I can't write novels like master...so...any sequel has to come from the life I live... which is why no matter how much it hurts... I gotta keep walking...Because that's who Naruto is!"he said and jabbed his chest with his thumb, Nagato looked at him in shock and thought about Jiriaya talking to him in the past. _

_Konan looked at him and watched waiting as Naruto looked at Nagato. _

_Nagato continued to think about his own words as a kid while training under Jiriaya, eating and having fun with Yahiko, Konan and Jiriaya then his own family. He sighed and closed his eyes and let out a breath. _

"_I told you earlier that we are sibling disciples, you and I... students of the same sensei, who ought to be able to understand one another... I meant it as a joke..."he said, Konan looked at him along with Naruto. "You are a curious fellow... you remind me of my younger self..."he said. _

"_Nagato..."Konan said gently. _

"_I wasn't able to keep believing in Jiriaya or even myself... but you gave me a vision of a future that shows a different path from the one I've walked."he said, Naru watched in shock as he pulled his out of the containers they were in, he saw they had the same rods in them just like in his back and in the other Pein's. _

"_I think I shall believe in you... Uzumaki Naruto."he said and made the ram sign. "Gedo art of rinne rebirth!"he said, Naruto looked at him confused and shocked. _

"_NAGATO NO!"Konan yelled. _

"_Konan... it's all right... I made a new choice...even though I'd given up hope..."_

"_What?! What jutsu is that!?"Naruto asked, Konan sighed and looked down. _

"_Those who possess the rinnegan can perform all of the jutsu of the six pains used... and are said to exist outside this world of life and death. Nagato's ocular power itself is a jutsu that presides over life and death. He is the seventh pain...gedo."she said and looked at him as he focused. _

_'If he performs the jutsu at his current chakra level...Nagato will not survive...he wants to help this child that badly...' she thought then looked at Naruto. 'This mysterious child has changed Nagato...' she thought. _

_Back in the village a large figure appeared and opened out, green lights shot out of it and landed back into bodies of those who died in the battle just then making them come back to life. _

"_What's he doing? What's going on?!"Naruto yelled, Katsuyu clone which had been with Naruto since he arrived at the village. _

"_More and more villagers are coming back to life."she said. _

"_You mean...?!"he said. _

_Nagato focused his body shaking hard and thought about Jiriaya again._

_'I'll stay here awhile and look after them. Only until they can better take care of themselves. Think of it as reparation.'Jiriaya said to Tsunade and Orochimaru. _

"_I'm still in time to at least revive those I've killed since I arrived in Konoha. Think of it as a reparation."he said, his red hair slowly changed from red to white, he slumped and panted hard blood ran from his mouth and nose. _

"_You..."Naruto said. _

"_...War inflicts death... injury and pain to both sides... the more precious someone is to you, the harder it is to accept the might die... in fact, you convince yourself... there's no way they could die... it especially can't be helped... with your generation who don't know war...and you might try to find meaning in death... but all there is... is pain... and unbearable hatred...wasteful death... eternal hatred... and pain that does not heal... that's what war is..."Nagato rasped, he looked at Naruto. _

_Suddenly there was a loud crack of lightning, the jumped slightly and looked to see the cloaked figure standing there, it moved forward, Naruto jumped in the way and growled. _

"_Who are you!?"he snarled, the figure chuckled and pressed his shoulder, he groaned and fell forward limp, she gently set Naruto down, he panted and watched barely conscious as she walked up to the dieing Nagato and pressed her hands on his body and pumped chakra into his system, he gasped and panted as his body was healed and his chakra came back quickly. _

"_Who are you? What are you doing?"he asked, Konan watched confused and on guard. _

"_I'm keeping a promise."she said softly and stepped back, Nagato looked at the figure confused. "Go."she said. "It will be alright."she said and turned back to the boy who was completely unconscious, she gently picked him up, Konan raced forward and held out a flower bouquet, the figure took it and walked out with Naruto. _

_She walked in the woods and to the spot she wanted, she gently set Naruto down by the tree, Kakashi arrived and landed there and panted, he pulled out a kunai and got ready as she reached into her cloak, she set the bouquet next to Naruto, she stood up and looked at him and chuckled then disappeared in a crack of lightning again. _

"Wow..."Jiriaya said quietly, Nagato looked at him and smiled. "We left the area after finding the Pein's body.

"Wait wait wait!? You used my body!?"Yahiko said, Nagato chuckled which made him end up chuckling too.

"But I'm still confused...if Yahiko... you survived...-"  
"What did happen?"Jiriaya said.

"So I guess it's my turn to tell my story then?"he said and sighed. "Alright let me think here..."he said.

Kakashi looked down as he started to remember finding Naruto by the tree unconscious, even though before he was still awake almost passed out, he remembered the cloaked figure there, he sighed and clenched his fist tight.

"Ah! Okay now I remember!"Yahiko said. "It was the day that Nagato and I were meeting Hanzo...he was scared because of how powerful the old akatsuki was, he thought we would take over the village and get rid of him so he had proposed a treaty...but... "he said.

_Nagato and Yahiko looked around in shock as some subordinates of Hanzo and anbu black ops led by a young Danzo stood there around us. Hanzo came up with Konan tied up and pushed her to her knees, she stared at them in worry. _

"_Ugh!"Yahiko said. _

"_Your organization is simply a nuisance. Yahiko... you lead them. So you must die. Resist and I murder her instead!"Hanzo said holding a kunai to Konan's throat. "You red head...kill Yahiko with that. If you do, I'll spare you and the girl."he said and threw a kunai at his feet. _

"_NAGATO DON'T! FORGET ABOUT ME, JUST RUN AWAY BOTH OF YOU!"Konan screamed._

"_Nagato..."he looked up at Yahiko. "Kill me."he said, Nagato panted and looked at him shocked and thought back. _

_'I just want to protect them. No matter how much pain befalls me.' _

"_NAGATO!"Yahiko snapped._

"_NO!"Konan screamed. _

"_Hurry up. Do you want this girl to die?"he said. _

_Nagato slowly bent down and picked up the kunai and held it, Yahiko ran at him and he gasped as a hand grabbed his wrist before Yahiko could stab himself, the cloaked figure stood there and held the kunai in her hands and twirled it. _

"_Who are you!?"Yahiko snarled. _

"_Don't worry."she said and launched up before they could react, the kunai was shot out and landed right in front of Danzo, he backed up slightly, Hanzo went to kill Konan but was greeted by a dummy there and she was in the hands of the cloaked figure. _

"_How?! They didn't even move!"he yelled, he whimpered as they crouched down and launched up, he ran away quickly shouting out an order of attack. _

_The figure focused and spun around chakra shot out from her and hit the rain ninja and anbu black ops who were there. _

_The figure looked up and saw Danzo running away, she picked up the kunai and shot it out, it hit Danzo in the back, he screamed as he fell to the ground and groaned. _

"_Danzo-sama!"one yelled and struggled to move, he got up finally and ran at the figure, but she simply held her hand up and touched his chest, he gasped as his lungs tightened and he couldn't breath and screamed as he coughed up blood and fell down dead. _

_Nagato, Yahiko and Konan jumped up and stood there and nodded at the figure. _

"_You take care of Hanzo... don't let him get away."she said, they nodded and chased out after Hanzo who took off. _

_She walked over to Danzo who was still struggling to move, he looked at her in fear. _

"_Who are you?"  
"You're end..."she said. "You won't ruin anyone's life again."she said and flipped him over, he struggled as she gripped his neck, he struggled against the hold, her other hand glowed and touched his head, he screamed in horror and pain, the gauze over his eye was pulled away, he continued to scream as she pulled up, her hand covered in blood as she held her hand in a loose fist. _

"_No...that's...-"  
"This does not belong to you."she said and let his throat go, he coughed hard and shook in pain, her hand glowed red and she hit his chest, he gasped then slumped down completely dead, she stood up and focused, fire shot out of her mouth and burned his body to complete ashes, she turned and walked back, she pulled her hand into the cloak and walked back over to Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, they were panting but stood next to Hanzo's dead body. She motioned for them to step back, she burned his body again. _

"_How can we repay you?"Yahiko said. _

"_No need."she said and disappeared with a crack of lightning. _

"_How strange."Yahiko whispered._

"So then after that, suddenly I was out in the woods..a few seconds later Nagato and Konan showed up..."he said and sighed.

"Alright...so that's what happened to Danzo..."Sarutobi said. "But what did she do to him?"  
"I'm wondering..."Kakashi muttered.

"Hm?"Minato said.

"Danzo was dirty..."  
"But what did she do to him though...I wonder..."Sarutobi thought. "I know you killed him Sasuke."he said.

Suddenly the door opened and Bawaki ran in, Sarutobi gasped and stood up, she smiled and ran at him and hugged him tight.

"Hurizen."she whispered.

"Bawaki... kami... thank you!"he said and held her tears ran from his eyes. Bawaki was his wife that he lost the night Kyuubi was pulled from Kushina by the evil Obito that night.

"Jiriaya...what about you?"Minato said.

"Alright...it was in rain, I was battling the Pein's... my arm was already ripped off..."he said.

"_How can you have the rinnegan, too?!"Jiriaya yelled holding his shoulder that was bleeding heavily. _

"_What's this all about, Jiriaya-chan?"Fukasaku said. _

"_He was another one of my students...be he didn't have the rinnegan when I trained him."he said. _

"_Eh? You mean to tell us... there are two destined children!?"Ma said, he didn't reply but started to think. _

_'Hand on here... I'll never forget the first time I saw the rinnegan...and it was definitely Nagato. But that first guy...he doesn't seem anything like the kid I trained. And looking at all of them together, no one bears any resemblance to Nagato, either. But somehow there's one who looks like Yahiko, but had Nagato's rinnegan.'_

"_Are you Nagato...or Yahiko? Who are you? Tell me!"he barked. _

"_We are Pein."the main one said jumping up with the others. "We are god!"he said. _

"_Retreat Jiriaya-chan!"Fukasaku said. _

_Jiriaya blocked punches and kicks from the other and raced towards the one who looked like Yahiko and went to punch but was stopped by his hand _

"_Yahiko! How could you possess Nagato's eyes!?"he growled. _

"_Even if you knew that, you could not win!"he said and flung Jiriaya away, the weapon pain shot out weapons towards him, Jiriaya dodged and ran from them still holding his bleeding arm. _

"_Lad, give up already!"Ma said. _

"_I must find an opening to defeat them, even if it kills me!"he said, the main Pein held his hand up and Jiriaya gasped as a huge chunk of the wall fell from the wall on top of him into the water._

_Suddenly two tongues shot up and wrapped around the first Pein's legs and ripped him under water._

"_I don't sense his presence."he said. _

_The Pein that was ripped under stopped inside an area and looked around. 'This is...a barrier?' he thought, he jumped just in time as the part he was standing on fell into the dark liquid. 'Gastric fluid?'he thought, he looked as a tongue came out and wrapped around a pole and swung around to see Jiriaya come up with a rasengan, he slammed it into his stomach making him cough up blood and fall into the fluid, Jiriaya shot back and landed on the platform and panted. _

"_You did it Jiriaya-chan."Fukasaku said. _

_Suddenly the Pein shot out with a pole and shot it through his arm and shoulder, he fell back and coughed up blood, the Pein slumped down unmoving._

"_Is he dead?"Ma said. _

"_I barely managed to kill one...only after dragging it into my barrier..."he rasped and coughed up blood. _

"_Are you alright?!"Ma asked. _

_He broke the pole in his arm and shoulder and gasped as he felt Pein's chakra in him. _

"_My body...my chakra's agitated!"he said shaking _

"_Is it this?!"Fukasaku said and pulled it out of his shoulder and tossed it. _

"_Their identity is a mystery and they use weird weapons too."_

"_These boys ain't people...they're something else..."_

_'His face there's no doubt in my mind, he is Yahiko. But somehow he has Nagato's rinnegan...did he steal them from him somehow? But...even if he did, all the rest of them have it too... how could that have happened? And plus...'he thought and remembered talking with a young Nagato. _

"_I guess this one is the real Nagato after all?"he said and gasped as he realized the Pein he killed was one he already had fought._

"_I... I remember now! He isn't Nagato he can't be!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I've fought this man before a long time ago. I followed the great sage's advice and began travelling... it was right after I'd set out. A man from the Fuuma clan tried to ambush me and I gave him that scar on his head."_

"_So what do you think he's doing here?"  
"The more we learn about Pein the less we understand."Fukasaku said. _

"_If the prophecy was true then I... I need to face them again. I can't allow you two to be hurt...please return home."  
"Forget it! You go out there and you're toast! Remember there's even more rinnegan out there. And he wont fall for the barrier again! He ain't figured out what's going on yet! We gotta run for it now!"_

"_you're right if I leave this barrier I wont last long. But it's also our only chance to figure out his true identity. I don't think anyone will be able to get close to him again... if I run now especially. This is our only shot... and besides...This is all in line with the great sage's prophecy. It's time for me to make my choice!"he said. _

"_I must ask you both to take this corpse of pain with you...take it, and all the info we've learned back to Tsunade..."  
"If that's all ya want ma can handle that herself."Fukasaku said. _

"_But-"  
"Ya better not be late for dinner!"she said. _

"_We wont...Jiriaya-chan 'n I'll be there with bells on...after we finish up here."he said smiling. _

_'thank you' Jiriaya thought. _

_In the water Jiriaya came out of his barrier toad and popped up quietly behind one Pein there, he flung the shuriken Fukasaku summoned, he didn't even look back but dodged it, Jiriaya turned and looked at the five Pein's, he remembered each of them as one's he had fought before. 'I knew it!'he thought 'They're all shinobi I've met before! That must be it! I know your true identity now, Pein!'he thought, he jumped up as one shot up and hit his throat hard, he coughed up blood and was slammed down hard into the concrete. _

"_Jiriaya-chan!"Fukasaku yelled which sounded muffled. _

_Jiriaya thought back on his life thinking about how he failed his village, his student Minato, his teacher Sarutobi, he started to think about his book too, and when Kushina and Minato told him they were naming their son after the character in his book;Naruto. _

_He then started to remember Naruto, all of his training and fighting his promise to become hokage. _

_He opened his eyes again and struggled up slowly coughing up blood and shaking. _

_'Jiriaya-chan!?'Fukasaku said. 'Did he force himself back to life with willpower?'he thought._

_Pein turned back and saw him awake still. _

"_I was certain his heart had stopped..."he said. _

_Jiriaya silently looked at Fukasaku, he nodded and jumped out of his coat in front of Jiriaya. _

_Suddenly there was a crack of lightning and a figure appeared above him, he glanced up and growled. _

_The weapon Pein shot his fists out to slam into Jiriaya, the figure held her hands up and the three of them disappeared. _

_Jiriaya groaned a little as he hit the dirt, the figure gently removed the posts from his body and turned him over gently. _

"_Get away from Jiriaya-chan!"Fukasaku said. _

"_I'm no danger to him."she said and set her hands on his throat, Jiriaya watched barely alive as his throat was healed quickly, she began to heal him even more, he coughed hard and rasped. _

"_Who...are... you?"he rasped his throat just barely still working, he blinked as a tear fell from the hood of the figure, he watched in shock as she pulled out his lost arm and began to heal him. _

_Jiriaya laid still for an hour at least as she healed him, then gave him water to heal his throat. _

"_Who are you?"he asked again. _

"_You shouldn't of died..."she said and sniffled then stood up. "You'll be fine, you're at least two miles from Konohagakure."she said, he looked at her in shock then nodded slightly, the figure disappeared leaving Jiriaya alone with Fukasaku. _

"_Jiriaya-chan?"he asked, Jiriaya smiled and looked at the sky and sighed. _

"I had a feeling that something was going on... I just didn't expect this..."he said and chuckled.

"I can't believe you were that bad!"Tsunade growled and hit him in the head, he whined. "You had the chance to get away! You idiot!"she screamed at him and continued to smack him as tears rolled down her face, he chuckled and stopped her. "You jerk!"she snarled and hit him once more then hugged him and pulled away, he chuckled and scratched his head.

The door opened and Kotetsu came in and bowed. "Hokage-sama."he said.

"Yes?"Sarutobi, Minato and Tsunade said at once, the blushed and chuckled.

"Ugh..."  
"Tsunade..."Sarutobi said.

"Right, yes?"she said.

"We have the Kazekage and Mizukage contacted and we are waiting for the Raikage and the Tsuchikage to answer."he said.

"Alright, we don't have much time left... but let's continue the stories...who is left?"she asked.

"Asuma, Hizashi, Dan, Nawaki, Itachi and Sasuke."Minato said and smiled.

"Alright let's hear them..."Tsunade said.

"Well ours isn't really big or anything... it's pretty much the same..."Dan said.

"Yeah Nee-chan! Skip us!"Nawaki said.

"You can tell me later."she said and smiled, they nodded. "Let's go into the other room and wait."she said, they nodded and walked together into the large room with the five monitors there.

"Alright, Asuma..."Tsunade said, he sighed and nodded.

* * *

Alright I ended it there, just cause how long it was... We have one more chapter of flash backs after this then we'll move on from that.

Read and review, don't flame, if you do, you'll find yourself on a little list I call MBL - My Blocked List. So... yeah :)

review review review... if I get enough... maybe I'll update later this week...maybe... (hint hint)


	9. Chapter 9

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever. **Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN! **Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths. **~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either. Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind. **Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

**Yes this has more flashbacks! Get the F*ck over it!**

* * *

The door opened and Kotetsu came in and bowed. "Hokage-sama."he said.

"Yes?"Sarutobi, Minato and Tsunade said at once, they blushed and chuckled.

"Ugh..."  
"Tsunade..."Sarutobi said.

"Right, yes?"she said.

"We have the Kazekage and Mizukage contacted and we are waiting for the Raikage and the Tsuchikage to answer."he said.

"Alright, we don't have much time left... but let's continue the stories...who is left?"she asked.

"Asuma, Hizashi, Dan, Nawaki, Itachi and Sasuke."Minato said and smiled.

"Alright let's hear them..."Tsunade said.

"Well ours isn't really big or anything... it's pretty much the same..."Dan said.

"Yeah Nee-chan! Skip us!"Nawaki said.

"You can tell me later."she said and smiled, they nodded. "Let's go into the other room and wait."she said, they nodded and walked together into the large room with the five monitors there.

"Alright, Asuma..."Tsunade said, he sighed and nodded.

"Well, mine isn't that big..."he said and sighed. "The figure showed up right before that Hidan guy was able to stab me in the chest..."

"Just tell it!"Tsunade barked, he jumped a little and sighed.

"Alright, alright... we had been fighting and I had already been caught once by his jutsu and we sliced his head off..."he said, Shikamaru looked down not to excited to hear this again since he had lived it.

_Asuma watched from the ground panting hard, as Kotetsu summoned his weapon and he and Izumo charged Kakuzu._

"_Alright..."he said and ran towards them, Kotetsu focused his chakra to his feet as Izumo used his signature jutsu the water style;syrup trap. _

_Kakuzu ran at them and hit the syrup that stuck to his feet, Kotetsu jumped up and swung his mace towards him, Kakuzu held his hands up and the thread pulled apart stretching his hands out and grabbed Kotetsu and Izumo around the throat making them choke._

_Asuma let his chakra come out around his wind blades just as Hidan threw his spear out at him making him dodge just as he went to slice at him again but missed. _

"_ASUMA BEHIND YOU!"Shikamaru screamed, he turned just in time to see Hidan's scythe coming towards him, he dropped down just in time and it stabbed Hidan in the stomach, he stood there frozen. _

"_How many times you think I'm gonna fall for..."he started then gasped, as Hidan chuckled and began to laugh manically, Shikamaru stood in shock as blood fell from Hidan on the ground where he stood, which was the same spot where he first did his jutsu on Asuma. _

"_SAME TRAP, FOOL!"he yelled. _

_Asuma coughed hard, while Kotetsu and Izumo struggled against Kakuzu's grip. _

_Shikamaru even though exhausted from chakra usage and ran towards Asuma. _

"_Now, I can finally savor it...the pain caused by your death."he said and pulled out his sharp spear, Asuma looked at him coughing up blood and panted hard. _

_'Captain!' Kotetsu thought watching. _

_'Gah!'Izumo thought. _

"_NO!"Shikamaru screamed. _

"_The end."Kakuzu said. _

_Hidan swung the spear towards his chest, they watched in horror, just then a crack of lightning shot out and a cloaked figure shot out and shoved Hidan out of the circle just as he stabbed his chest, Asuma stared in shock then gasped as he didn't feel the pain. _

"_Who the fuck are you ?!"Hidan snarled and struggled, the figure got up and walked over to Asuma and set him down gently, Shikamaru ran around Kakuzu and arrived, he skidded and hissed in pain. _

"_Who are you?!"he growled. _

_The figure set her hand on Azuma's stomach where he was stabbed. Hidan growled and got up, he started to head over to the circle again, the figure held her hand up and water shot out and washed the circle away completely_

"_DAMN YOU!"Hidan screamed. _

"_Finish and help him."the figure said, Shikamaru nodded slowly. _

_The figure stood up and ran at Hidan, he swung his blade ready to slice at her, she focused and shot her hand out that blazed with chakra and passed through him. Her hand stayed there then Hidan screamed as his heart was pulled out of his chest, he fell to the ground and struggled, she dropped the heart on the ground and walked over Kakuzu and kicked his head, he hissed and lost his grip on the two, she grabbed the two before they fell and set them down by Shikamaru. _

_She held her hand out as chakra gathered in her hand and created an almost rasengan but had parts sticking up and spinning around quickly, she launched at Kakuzu and hit him, he screamed in pain as the jutsu hit him, he fell to the ground still, she bent down and touched his neck but it was completely still, she stood up and walked over to Asuma and finished healing him. _

"_He'll be fine...back up is on the way."she said and disappeared. _

_'I wonder...'Shikamaru thought. _

"That's what happened..."Asuma said and sighed, Shikamaru looked down and sighed.

"Alright...Hizashi.. you go."Tsunade said, he nodded and sighed.

"Well it was the night of the incident..."he said, Neji listened closely.

_Hinata laid in her bed sound asleep not hearing or even waking as the tile in the ceiling opened and a ninja dropped down next to her, he touched her head and picked her up and slipped out of the building and ran quickly to get out of the village with the girl. _

_Suddenly Hiashi appeared and got ready to hit the man, a figure appeared and shot forward, the man coughed up blood hard and fell, she caught Hinata and walked over to Hiashi, he froze as she handed her back to him, he bowed to her. _

"_Get inside."she said simply, he nodded and left with his daughter. _

_The next day Sarutobi and the Hyuuga clan elders sat together to talk about the attack against them, how Hinata was almost kidnapped. _

"_What happened after that?"Sarutobi asked. _

"_She told me go inside and I did..."he said. _

_Suddenly the figure appeared, they jumped up but she held her hand up. _

"_Don't worry, I'm not a threat... here."she said and snapped her fingers the man from last night was at her feet tied and gagged, he was awake and struggling. "This is the man you need to send."she said then disappeared. _

"We sent the man to the cloud again and told them what happened and they kept the peace treaty."he said and sighed. "I didn't die this time..."he said and sighed.

"This is so strange... I think we can easily say Naruto has something to do with this...but what? And how? I don't know..."Tsunade said, they nodded and agreed.

"Itachi-san...what about you?"

"Well this wasn't a near death like everyone's actually..."he said.

"Hm?"he got up and sighed. "It was... the time after I got called into the office with Danzo only and he told me... he said I could either be killed with my clan... or I could kill them..."he said and looked down, Sasuke looked down as well.

_Itachi walked to his house, his father looked at him but Itachi didn't acknowledge him at all, he went to his room and paused at Sasuke who came up smiling. _

"_Itachi can you play with me today?"  
"No Sasuke... not now."he said and walked past and shut the door tight. _

_He laid down on his bed and sighed, he covered his eyes and kept thinking about Danzo's words and growled, he punched his pillow. _

_'What do I do?' he thought and laid there for a long time in pure silence, his eyes closed just thinking about everything. _

_Suddenly he shot up with a gasp, his kunai in his hand and he was crouching on his bed as he glared at the cloaked figure in his room. _

"_Who are you?"  
"Keep it down, I am simply here to talk to you... but not here."she said and held her hand out. "I will not harm you."she said, he looked at the figure confused but slowly reached out and took her hand. _

_Both disappeared, Itachi opened his eyes and gasped as he stood at the mountain with Shisui, he sighed. _

"_Itachi..."he said. "You're early..."he said and turned, he gasped as he stared at the figure with him. _

"_It's okay, I think..."Itachi said. "What happened?"he asked. _

"_I tried to stop the coup with my kotoamatsukami... Danzo took my eye..."he said. "Itachi-"  
"Wait!"the figure said as Shisui reached for his head, she held out her hand and walked closer. "This belongs to you."she said and opened her hand, he gasped as he stared at his lost eye that being held in chakra. "I can still replace it."she said, he sighed. "But I want to show you both..."she said. _

"_Show us what?"Itachi asked. _

"_The future...no matter what you do now... it doesn't help anything..."she said, the eye disappeared and she focused they gasped as they stared at the image of the Uchiha clan being killed then Sasuke defecting to Orochimaru, Itachi sighed at this then they continued to watch as both brother battled each other and Sasuke took Itachi's eyes. _

"_I can help..."she said. "We need you both-"  
"Not me..."Shisui said and sighed. "I've made up my mind. Itachi would still suggest for you to do this... there is no way for the coup to be stopped as I said...but if anyone can stop the rest from happening it's you...which I why I am entrusting both my eyes to you... give the other to him."he said, the figure nodded and sighed. _

"_But Shisui... I-"he started, Shisui took his other eye out and Itachi took it, the figure took the eye and held it as Itachi killed Shisui. "How do I do this?"he whispered. _

"_I will put him to rest."The figure said, Itachi held his hands out and both eyes were in the chakra still as the figure touched the body and it disappeared leaving nothing behind. "This way, no one will be able to have his power..."  
"Why are you doing this?"he asked._

"_You don't deserve to bear all of this on your shoulders... I will speak with Sarutobi... follow with the plan, you will be fine after. Just don't leave your little brother. But I do suggest you tell him before..."she said and disappeared, Itachi sighed and walked away slowly and hid the eyes within his own. _

_He suddenly found himself back in his room, he sighed and walked out, he found Sasuke sitting in his room pouting, he looked up at his brother and smiled a little. _

"_Sasuke, come with me."he said, Sasuke lit up and jumped up and walked out with him. _

_Both brothers walked out and left the Uchiha compound, and Itachi told Sasuke everything and told him what he was going to do. _

"I told Sasuke everything, and he agreed and kept quiet about it... the day of the massacre, Sarutobi-sama came up and told me not to worry and I would be allowed to stay, he was going to tell everyone he didn't know what happened..."Itachi said.

"I remember that..."Sarutobi said.

"So do I..."Sasuke said quietly then sighed.

"But what happened with you?"Tsunade asked the boy.

"I met the figure in the forest of death...before I was bitten..."he said.

_Sakura, Sasuke stood on the tree branch as they stared at Orochimaru who was chuckling darkly as he flung Naruto to the side after slamming his fingers into his stomach and locking Kyuubi's chakra, Sakura gasped and threw a kunai and it caught Naruto just in the nick of time and pinned him to the tree. _

"_SASUKE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU FREEZING?! NARUTO MAY NOT BE THE BEST BUT...HE...IS TRYING... HE'S NOT A COWARD ! WHY ARE YOU BEING ONE?!"Sakura screamed, Sasuke growled and looked at Naruto who was unconscious, he growled and thought about his older brothers words in the past and growled his eyes turned into sharingan. He glared at Orochimaru and launched up and began to fight against the snake-like man. _

_He threw kunai and shuriken at him, Orochimaru simply smiled and dodged. _

"_You'll have to do better then at Sasuke-kun."Orochimaru hissed, his trained eyes suddenly got the glint from the sun and spun around just in time for Sasuke to pull the wires connected to the weapons, Orochimaru caught them in his mouth and turned around. "I expected better from you Sasuke."he said, Sasuke smirked and went through the seals quickly. _

"_Fire ball jutsu!"he yelled and blew at the wires, Orochimaru watched as the huge fireball reached him and hit his face, he yelled and screamed then stopped and stood there, Sasuke smirked at him. _

"_YES!"Sakura cheered as the man slumped down still. _

"_Such power..."Orochimaru said, the two looked in shock to see his face melted, his eyes still there showing even more evil if at all possible. "You really are **his **brother."he hissed, Sasuke growled. _

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"he snarled. _

"_How about this... you want to know more about me...pass the exam."he said and focused, suddenly his neck shot out straight to Sasuke who was frozen in fear at the sight. Just as Orochimaru's head reached Sasuke and he was about sink his fangs into the boys neck, a loud crack of lightning sounded and Orochimaru screamed as the figure slammed into his neck making him fall to the tree branch and wither. _

_The figure jumped back up and Sasuke pulled out a kunai and got ready, she chuckled and threw two scrolls at them. "Get back and hide."she said, they shook and nodded, Sasuke jumped over and grabbed Naruto and they crouched down behind some branches higher up. _

"_Who are you!?"he hissed as the figure.  
"You're end..."she said, her chakra shot out and grabbed Orochimaru, he chuckled and slithered out. She growled and chased after him as he moved around the trees. _

_Orochimaru hissed as he focused and his body became a large snake, the figure moved quickly and sliced at him with chakra, he hissed and gasped as he realized he couldn't heal from the cuts. _

"_Who are you!?"he roared and bit down on the figure but she disappeared. _

_Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock at the fight going on, both were shaking in fear. _

"_Sasuke-kun we need to get out of here..."she said tugging at him, he growled. _

"_No!"he snarled and continued to watch. _

_Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. _

"_What's going on guys?!"he said, Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth, they all watched. _

_Orochimaru screamed as the chakra grabbed him and flung him down, the figure stood on the tree above him and held out her hand a ball of chakra spinning around rapidly appeared in her hand, Orochimaru gasped. 'the rasengan' he thought, then gasped as spikes appeared making it almost look like a shuriken, the figure jumped in the air, the jutsu made a loud screeching noise and she flung it, Orochimaru hissed trying to move but was hit with the jutsu, he screamed and arched in pain as the jutsu destroyed his cells. _

"_NO! I can't DIE!"he screamed and arched up. _

_Team 7 gasped and covered their face as debris flew, finally it stopped they looked and gasped as the man laid on the ground torn to shreds, the figure landed in front of them, Sasuke growled. _

"_I'm no harm to you... watch who you trust..."she said and disappeared in a crack of lightning. _

"_Will some please tell me what the hell is going on?!"Naruto yelled. _

"We had both scrolls and headed to the tower..."Sasuke said.

"Is that everyone?"Tsunade said, her body shaking in shock of everything they have learned, they were all silent just listening.

"Tsunade-sama, we have the other kage's on line..."

"Alright."she said and stood in front of the screens, they lit up and the other four kage appeared on them.

Tsunade stood in front of the screens with everyone, in the screens was the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Kazekage.

"Tsunade what's going on?"A said.

"Is the same thing happening to you as well?"she said.

"You mean people who died this past almost year back to life, we still have all the memories and everything?"he said.

"Yeah."she said and nodded, he sighed with a nod.

"What's going on? How is this happening?"Mei said.

"We believe Naruto had something to do with sending us back..."  
"What's going on there?"  
"A large group of our ninja's are back..."  
"You mean the edo tensei?"Oonoki said.

"No... like back to life, completely..."she said.

"Who?"A said.

"Our third and fourth hokage, Kushina, Jiriaya and his three students, Itachi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuuga..."she said, A nodded recognizing the name. "Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Sakumo Hatake, Dan and my little brother Nawaki... and Sasuke is back."she said.

"What have you been doing so far?"Mei asked.

"We just finished having them tell us how they ended up outside our village and alive again."she said.

"And?"  
"We listened and they told us that every time before they died a female figure in a black cloak appeared and saved them..."  
"This is very confusing..."Gaara said.

"What about you? Are there any alive there?"Tsunade said.

"Not many, mostly the people we lost in the war, but there had been one or two..."A said, the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"So wait...where is the boy?"Oonoki said, they looked down.

"We don't know, we haven't found him, we can't locate any chakra, nothing..."Tsunade said looking down, they were silent in shock.

"I'm sorry..."Mei said, Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"We must find out what's going on... where Naruto is..."she said.

"We'll have ninja's search in our villages."the Tsuchikage said, they all agreed.

Suddenly Kakashi perked up and gasped, he ran to the window and looked out, they looked at the man strange.

* * *

Okay, This is the last chapter for flashbacks on those who are back to life... The next one had a small flashback...

Sorry about the late update, I'm falling behind, I lost my job...fuck my life... -.-'

Anyways... I'll update when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever.  
**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN!  
**Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths.  
**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either. Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind. **Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of the screens with everyone, in the screens was the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Kazekage.

"Tsunade what's going on?"A said.

"Is the same thing happening to you as well?"she said.

"You mean people who died this past almost year back to life, we still have all the memories and everything?"he said.

"Yeah."she said and nodded, he sighed with a nod.

"What's going on? How is this happening?"Mei said.

"We believe Naruto had something to do with sending us back..."  
"What's going on there?"  
"A large group of our ninja's are back..."  
"You mean the edo tensei?"Oonoki said.

"No... like back to life, completely..."she said.

"Who?"A said.

"Our third and fourth hokage, Kushina, Jiriaya and his three students, Itachi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuuga..."she said, A nodded recognizing the name. "Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Sakumo Hatake, Dan and my little brother Nawaki...and Sasuke is back."she said.

"What have you been doing so far?"Mei asked.

"We just finished having them tell us how they ended up outside our village and alive again."she said.

"And?"  
"We listened and they told us that every time before they died a female figure in a black cloak appeared and saved them..."  
"This is very confusing..."Gaara said.

"What about you? Are there any alive there?"Tsunade said.

"Not many, mostly the people we lost in the war, but there had been one or two..."A said, the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"So wait...where is the boy?"Oonoki said, they looked down.

"We don't know, we haven't found him, we can't locate any chakra, nothing..."Tsunade said looking down, they were silent in shock.

"I'm sorry..."Mei said, Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"We must find out what's going on... where Naruto is..."she said.

"We'll have ninja's search in our villages."the Tsuchikage said, they all agreed.

Suddenly Kakashi perked up and gasped, he ran to the window and looked out, they looked at the man strange.

"Kakashi?"Tsunade said, he looked at her and panted, he was lit up and smiled, she froze. "Is it?"she asked, he gulped and ripped the window open and launched out making them gasp as he ran down the road quickly towards the gates.

Jiriaya focused and gasped, he smiled and stood up along with Kushina and Minato. "It's his chakra!"they all yelled at once.

"MY BABY!"Kushina yelled and followed Kakashi's example and launched out the window followed by a freaked out Minato.

"Well..."Tsunade sighed.

"Go on Tsunade... we'll wait."A said, she nodded and ran out with Jiriaya while the others waited.

…...

Kakashi ran breakneck speed to the village gates, he skidded to a stop and panted hard, he gulped and looked around.

"MY BABY!"Kushina's voice sounded, he turned and smiled as Kushina came running out and stopped next to him, Minato, Tsunade and Jiriaya arrived and they stood there holding their breaths.

"Maybe... maybe it was a mistake?"Kakashi said quietly looking down after a few minutes.

"No, because I can still feel it..."Jiriaya said.

They waited for a few minutes, Kakashi was shaking hard as he waited, Minato bumped Tsunade, she looked at him, he motioned to Kakashi, she smiled and nodded, he smiled and sighed.

Suddenly the bushes rustled, they gasped and waited, Kakashi stepped forward a little, A large orange fox walked out, they gasped as he walked up to them and smirked. What shocked them was the nine bushy tails swishing behind him, but also the cloaked figure on it's back.

"Hey humans."he growled.

"Kyuubi?"Kakashi asked.

"Duh!"he snarled, Kakashi sighed and smiled, he looked at the figure and walked up slowly, he gently touched the shoulder with a shaky hand, he pulled the cloak back gently and gasped as he jumped back.

On the back was a girl in the black cloak, she had long golden hair, she sat up a little and looked at them, her cheeks were decorated with three whisker marks on each cheek. Her eyes were bright purple, she smiled at them her teeth were white and sharpened a little.

"Kaka-sensei."she rasped, he stepped forward a little, she smiled at him then sighed and started to fall, he shot forward and grabbed her as she fell off of Kyuubi.

"Is this?"  
"Yeah it's Naruto..."

"I don't understand..."Tsunade said.

"Not here."he simply said, they nodded and Kakashi got up, he carried the girl and stared at her smooth face and smiled a little, she opened her eyes and smiled at him gently and snuggled into his arms, his heart sped up a little and a blush started to creep up on his face.

They walked back into the hokage office and set up a privacy jutsu, Kakashi sat down gently with her in his lap, he gently brushed her cheek with his thumb, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Kakashi..."she rasped, Kurama came over and laid down behind Kakashi and sighed.

"Tsunade, call us again once you have everything figured out."A said, they all agreed and broke the connection, they looked at the girl.

"Can you tell us what happened?"Tsunade asked, she nodded and sighed.

"As Kurama said, I am Naruto...just female now..."she said and chuckled, she turned in Kakashi's lap and leaned her back against his chest, a small smile crept on her face at the feel of his heart beating fast.

"So, tell us what happened... from the start..."Tsunade said.

"Alright... _sigh..._"she said.

~o0o~

"_I'm Naruto."he mouthed and kicked Kakashi back in the chest, he fell but was caught by Gai, Naruto launched into the air. _

"_NARUTO!"they screamed, everyone watched the boy launch straight up into the cloud, the Juubi tried to knock him down but Naruto moved to fast for him. _

_Suddenly he hit the jutsu and was sucked in. _

_He gasped as he looked around and gasped at the area that was bright white, a shadowy figure appeared in front of him, he gasped and gulped. _

"_I never thought I'd actually meet you."he said. _

"_You know me?"  
"Yes... I am in a way, you."he said. _

"_HUH!?"he said, suddenly Kurama appeared and hit Naruto in the head, he whined. _

"_YOU IDIOT!"he roared, Naruto chuckled. _

"_Kurama?"  
"Old man!"he said and smiled, Naruto looked at him then gasped. _

"_You're the ….the...-"  
"Yes..."he said and chuckled. "You are the one who was destined to become like me again... you are the savior of the world.."_

"_But how? I mean... I'm dead right?"  
"In a sense... yes..."  
"So how can i-"  
"See when certain ninja's like you and I are born, we can carve our own ways in the world sometimes, by you using your knowledge and sheer guts... you just carved out the way how to save everyone..."he said. _

"_How?!"_

"_You must know-"  
"It had consequences... yeah yeah... I'm already ready for it..."he said, he chuckled. _

"_Alright, I'm going to give you a very powerful gift..."he said and shot forwards, Naruto gasped as he passed right through him, Naruto gasped as his body burned in pain. _

"_Hold out your head and think about your friends..."he said, Naruto did as he was told and watched them all screaming his name. _

"_How do you want to save them?"  
"Maybe... I wish I could just stop all of this from happening... stop everything bad..."he said. "Can I?"  
"I think... gee... I don't know..."he said and laughed, Naruto grumbled and closed his eyes, his chakra shined bright and they all flinched, his chakra came out and scooped them up and he gasped as images moved in front of him, he reached out and looked at the date and smiled, he stopped it and let them go, he grabbed the ninja's from each country and put them back. _

"_How else..."  
"Use your imagination..."he said and disappeared, Naruto started to think then gasped, he created clones and looked at them in shock. _

"_WHAT THE HELL!? why are they girls?!"she screamed and looked down noticing her body now a girls. "WHY AM I A GIRL!?"_

"_I told you it had consequences..."Kurama said and sighed. "What are you going to do?"  
"Save a lot of people."_

"_Change your look..."  
"Huh?"_

_Kurama sighed and snapped his finger, Naruto gasped as a black cloak appeared on her body, she smirked and pulled up different images and watched them, the clones who were also disguised jumped into the images and changed the outcome, Naruto stood there watching everything and taking note of it all. _

"Well anyway, I sent clones out to each time and they changed it all at once, that's why everyone appeared from the leaf appeared outside together..."she said, her voice soft and raspy, Kakashi almost shivered at the voice. _What is this? _He thought then sighed.

"So, you changed everything at once and sent us all back at the same time..."Tsunade said and sighed, she walked over and jerked the girl up and hugged her tight, she struggled.

"Don't scare me like that again baka!"she snarled, she giggled and held the cloak tight.

"Can you let my baby go! I get to choke- I mean hug her next!"Kushina said, Naruto giggled and hugged her mom tight with her dad.

"So, what about everyone that you killed?"  
"I killed them all..."she said looking down slightly then shook her head and smiled. _I hope..._ she thought.

"Well, let's let the others know what's going on."Tsunade said and sighed, she turned the screens back on and got ahold of the kage.

"What's going on?"A asked first.

"He... she... we found Naruto..."she said and sighed.

"Really? Is he okay?"Gaara asked, Tsunade nodded.

"In a sense..."she said and chuckled. "Naruto..."she said, she pulled away and walked up and smiled, they gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!"A yelled.

"I know it seems impossible, but it's what happened with me taking the jutsu and changing everything..."she said. "I'm responsible for what happened, why everyone is alive.."  
"We found our jinchuuriki...they have their biju... how?"

"When I traveled in time, I stopped it all..."she said.

"So what about the Juubi.. .is he – it gone?"  
"...Yes..."she said.

"Why are you lying?"Gaara said.

"I'm not!"she yelped and pouted, they chuckled. "Okay... I met theRikudō Sennin, he gave me a gift and I was able to stop things in the past that made things the way they are now..."she said "I'm not 100% sure if the Juubi is back in the moon again, I know the statue is destroyed.. I made sure of that..."she said and sighed. "I am still looking in on it..."she said and gulped.

"Alright, so what's going to happen now?"Mei asked.

"Just go one with your lives I guess...baa-chan will contact ya if anything happens..."she said and smiled, she slumped and sighed, she fell back and was caught by Kakashi.

"Are you alright?"Gaara asked.

"She's exhausted... she's almost on 0."Kurama said.

"How are you not in her?"A asked.

"When she stopped the past me from being sealed in her as a baby, I merged with the outside one and came out of her, she made me stay out of her, I still am a part of her in a sense but just not locked in there."he said and sighed.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."Kakashi said and stood up with her, Kurama stood and they walked out with Minato and Kushina.

"I will contact you all later if anything happens... and when we get more information."she said.

"Alright."they said and disappeared again, she turned to the others. "Go be with your families... I'm guessing you'll have a lot of tell them, and they you..."Tsunade said looking at Asuma, he gasped and walked out smiling. "Try to keep most of this hush hush for now."she said.

They all agreed and left the building and headed back to their lives they left.

* * *

Now to all you assholes that flamed me because it didn't make sense right away! Kiss my ass! XP

Anyways! Kashi-chan's got a crush on Naru xD

Enjoy, don't flame, cause seriously my blocked list is freaking long!


	11. Chapter 11

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever. **Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN! **Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths. **~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either. Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind. **Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

"So what about the Juubi.. .is he – it gone?"  
"...Yes..."she said.

"Why are you lying?"Gaara said.

"I'm not!"she yelped and pouted, they chuckled. "Okay... I met theRikudō Sennin, he gave me a gift and I was able to stop things in the past that made things the way they are now..."she said "I'm not 100% sure if the Juubi is back in the moon again, I know the statue is destroyed.. I made sure of that..."she said and sighed. "I am still looking in on it..."she said and gulped.

"Alright, so what's going to happen now?"Mei asked.

"Just go on with your lives I guess...baa-chan will contact ya if anything happens..."she said and smiled, she slumped and sighed, she fell back and was caught by Kakashi.

"Are you alright?"Gaara asked.

"She's exhausted... she's almost on 0."Kurama said.

"How are you not in her?"A asked.

"When she stopped the past me from being sealed in her as a baby, I merged with the outside one and came out of her, she made me stay out of her, I still am a part of her in a sense but just not locked in there."he said and sighed.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."Kakashi said and stood up with her, Kurama stood and they walked out with Minato and Kushina.

"I will contact you all later if anything happens... and when we get more information."she said.

"Alright."they said and disappeared again, she turned to the others. "Go be with your families... I'm guessing you'll have a lot of tell them, and they you..."Tsunade said looking at Asuma, he gasped and walked out smiling. "Try to keep most of this hush hush for now."she said.

They all agreed and left the building and headed back to their lives they left.

Naru laid in the hospital sleeping, she was hooked up to a heart monitor and had a breathing mask on, she was wrapped up pretty much all over, Kurama, who changed his size a little, laid on the floor resting, the door opened and Kakashi came in with food, he shut the door and sat down.

"I got some food... I dunno if you want it..."he said, Kurama smirked and took some of the food and ate it. "So, is... he...she...ever-"  
"Naruto is now female, it's not going to change.."he said, Kakashi nodded slowly and looked at her.

Kakashi ate some of the food just thinking about everything now with Naruto, he sighed and watched her sleep.

~o0o~

A week passed and Naruto finally woke up, she blinked and looked around and sighed. "Morning..."Kakashi said, she looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

"Kaka-sensei..."she said and sat up slowly, he smiled at her and sighed.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Better...where's Kurama?"  
"He said something about hunting..."Kakashi said. "I brought you some food..."he said and pulled out the food, Naru smiled and took some, she ate slowly and sighed. "So... I...-... thanks..."he said, she looked at him confused.

"What?"  
"For... ya know... bringing my father back...and everything..."he said, she smiled at him causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks.

"It's no problem..."she said and smiled.

"You really are amazing..."he said, she blushed.

"Stop it..."she said and laughed, he chuckled, she sighed and thought.

"What are you thinking about?"he asked.

"There is no real time to rest... I still have to take care of the akatsuki..."  
"Is it still together?"  
"I believe so..."  
"But, they shouldn't be after the jinchuuriki would they?"  
"I don't know... it's hard to tell... like I said, I killed the people in the memories... but that doesn't mean things will be perfect, sunshine and rainbows..."  
"I'm glad it would be a little creepy.."he said, she huffed as he smiled.

"Hah hah..."she said, he smiled. "But I still need to be prepared for anything... I don't know what though..."she said and held her head and sighed, he sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Well, right now you're safe, everyone's safe, you need to focus on healing, then you freak out all you want."he said and smiled, she snorted and covered her mouth and blushed. "You're pretty cute when you blush."he said then gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth and looked away, she looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks... I think..."she said and shook her head.

"So what do I call you?"he asked, she looked at him confused. "Should I stick with Naruto? Or your sexy jutsu's, Naruko..."he said.

"Nah... I guess...Naru... it's simple..."she said and shrugged, he nodded and smiled.

"I like it."he said.

"I need a shower, I'm so sticky.."she said and sighed, he nodded and looked around, the door opened and Kushina and Minato came in.

"How are you?"Minato asked.

"Fine dad..."she said and smiled.

"Well, I'm heading out..."Kakashi said and stood, Naru looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, bye."she said and waved a little, he smiled and waved then left.

Kushina sat on the bed and hugged her tight, she smiled. "My amazing baby boy-er... girl... kid!"she said and sighed, they laughed at her.

"Naru I know you're upset over something... so what is it?"Minato asked.

"I don't know what's going to happen...I'm fairly certain most of the bad stuff is stopped but... I could be wrong..."she said.

"It will be okay."they both said and hugged her, she smiled and returned it.

~o0o~

A whole week later Naru finally walked out of the hospital, she adjusted her clothes, they were the hospitals, she walked to the hokage tower and knocked peeking her head in, Minato was talking to Tsunade with Sarutobi.

"Hey."she said, they smiled at her.

"Naru, you're out already?"  
"Yeah."she nodded and sighed, she sat on the couch and yawned.

"What did you need?"  
"I have a weird feeling and I wanted to let you know I'm going to be teaching some new things so it will help..."she said.

"Like?"  
"Different jutsu's and tricks..."she said and smiled.

"Who will you be teaching?"  
"My team, the old rookies... probably a few others..."she said.

"Okay..."Tsunade said and smiled.

"Good... dad I wanna teach you too..."she said, he smiled and nodded. "But also I want to head out..."  
"Head out?"

"On a quick scout mission..."she said, they looked at her shocked. "I just need to find out who is still in the akatsuki..."she said. "Because, Gaara's kidnapping-"  
"Would of happened almost a week ago..."Tsunade said. "I think the akatsuki-"  
"I don't think so..."she said.

"...take a team..."she said, Naru smiled and nodded then walked out. "Minato..."  
"I'll go."he said, she nodded and waved, he took off after his daughter quickly.

Naru stood at the gates, Minato, Kakashi, Itachi, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko stood there, she sighed and adjusted her belt.

"Ready?"she asked and smiled.

"Hold it!"Tsunade said, they paused and turned around. "You need a medic..."she said, Sakura came up ready. "Now, I expect you all back in one week... or else.."she growled, they nodded and took off into the woods.

Naru jumped through the trees, her mind wandered away as she thought about everything with the sage of six paths.

"Brat!"a voice echoed, Kurama jumped into the tree next to her.

"So this is where you've been."she said.  
"I haven't hunted in years give me a break."he said, she snorted. "You looking for them?"  
"Yeah..."she said.

"Hm..."he said and continued on.

~o0o~

They found themselves at mountains grave all hidden completely, Naru glared as she stared at Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and a hooded figure walk into the entrance of the building and it was sealed shut. She growled and punched the tree. _I knew it... I should of taken them out when I had the chance...but what are they up to this time?_ She thought and sighed.

They regrouped and headed home quickly reporting what happened, Naru was silent the whole way home, Kurama carried her on his back as they jumped through.

_**What's on your mind?**_ He said to her through the forest.

_Something is coming... something big...what? I don't know... but I'm going to be ready for it. _She thought and held on as they launched through the trees quickly.

* * *

_**Newest chapter :3 **_

_**Kakashi's embarrassing himself in front of Naru :3 **_

_**Newest will be up...soon... **_

_**I don't have too much planned for this after the next like...2 chapters... so wanna help out send me a shout out ! **_

_**Read and review! NO flames!**_

* * *

_**Speaking of stories... I also wanted to ask... over this break (I was off work) I came up with 3 new ideas for stories!**_

_**What do you think of 'em? I'm not uploading them and asking because I'm already in over my head... so it will be a bit before they are up.**_

**1. Would it matter-** When Madara attacked Naru and Sakura in the village that night and sent them to the genjutsu world, he only sent Naru leaving Sakura in the real world, they search for the girl but have no luck. Finally she shows up and is heavily wounded and falls into a coma and finds herself back in the genjutsu world because of what Sakura said before the attack 'I wish Sasuke was here instead' She believes they don't want to her and lives with 'her parents' and Menma who doesn't remember anything. Can Naru figure out where she belongs is with her friends? Or will she stay in that fake world forever?

**2. Behind these blue eyes-** When Kakashi passed Naru off on Ebisu for training, Naru got upset and ended up meeting Jiriaya, when he saves her from being killed and starts to train her, he realizes there is more to Naru then anyone ever knew. She blows off the last chunin exam and starts to train. Only Jiriaya knows what's behind that fake smile and loud attitude, a broken girl. He takes her for a break but is she fixable?

**3. Beautiful disaster-** During the chunin exams, Naru was attacked and raped by Orochimaru wanting her bloodline of the rinnegan and impregnates her at 13. She goes to Jiriaya who she knows is her godfather. She tells him and they leave so she can get peace and not be in the village while pregnant. Turns out what Orochimaru did was use someone else DNA and sperm to make her pregnant and that is none other then Itachi Uchiha. When they finally return her daughter is 6 years old and Orochimaru comes after both for the DNA. Can Naru save her daughter and herself from disaster?


	12. Chapter 12

**Full summary:**During the war after the Juubi was activated, the army started to lose until they came together with the plan Shikaku came up with. When the Juubi is wounded, he is mad and takes control, he creates a jutsu that will kill everything and everyone, Naruto takes the jutsu and suddenly everyone finds themselves in the past, the day Jiriaya was suppose to come back with boy but he is missing. What's weirder is people who are dead are now alive. And everything is being unwritten and changed some for the good and some for the bad that can change the world forever.

**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN!  
**Warnings:**M-language, violence, sex, maybe some character deaths.

**~(A/N)~**This story will begin with going along with the manga, then it will stop and be changed...so DO NOT expect it to be like the manga when I say it's not and don't flame about it either. Read it and review it. NO FLAMES! If you do, I will either delete it or I will block you...so you're wasting time when you flame. Anyways on with the story.

_thoughts/Naruto speaking to Kurama in his mind. **Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind. **_

* * *

Naru stood at the gates, Minato, Kakashi, Itachi, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko stood there, she sighed and adjusted her belt.

"Ready?"she asked and smiled.

"Hold it!"Tsunade said, they paused and turned around. "You need a medic..."she said, Sakura came up ready. "Now, I expect you all back in one week... or else.."she growled, they nodded and took off into the woods.

Naru jumped through the trees, her mind wandered away as she thought about everything with the sage of six paths.

"Brat!"a voice echoed, Kurama jumped into the tree next to her.

"So this is where you've been."she said.  
"I haven't hunted in years give me a break."he said, she snorted. "You looking for them?"  
"Yeah..."she said.

"Hm..."he said and continued on.

~o0o~

They found themselves at mountains grave all hidden completely, Naru glared as she stared at Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and a hooded figure walk into the entrance of the building and it was sealed shut. She growled and punched the tree. _I knew it... I should of taken them out when I had the chance...but what are they up to this time?_ She thought and sighed.

They regrouped and headed home quickly reporting what happened, Naru was silent the whole way home, Kurama carried her on his back as they jumped through.

_**What's on your mind?**_ He said to her through his mind.

_Something is coming... something big...what? I don't know... but I'm going to be ready for it. _She thought and held on as they launched through the trees quickly.

They arrived and told Tsunade everything they saw, Naru was still thinking about everything.

"u-...Na...Naru!"Tsunade's voice finally sounded, she shook her head and blinked.

"Huh?"she said.

"Are you alright?"  
"Oh...um... yeah... yeah... fine..."she said. "I... gotta... I.-"she groaned and walked out leaving them all confused.

She walked out of the tower and up to the kage mountain, she sat down and sighed, she stared at the village, she sighed and held her knees. _I'm so confused... what do I do? How can I do this? I have to stop all of these things... I got most of it done..._she thought.

~o0o~

Naru was in the training ground two days later, she sat focusing, Kakashi walked up and ducked in the bush and watched her, he tilted his head, she stood up slowly and focused again her chakra came out over her body and she began to move almost gracefully in the area.

She poured more chakra out and her hair hovered over her skin, he watched mesmerized as she continued to move around, she stopped after ten minutes and sighed as she hair fell back down.

"What do you want Kakashi?"she said and turned, he stiffened and stood up walking out.

"N...nothing..."he said.

"So you just watched me for 15 minutes for nothing?"she said and smiled, he blushed a little and shrugged.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Just practicing..."she said and flopped down, he sat down too and looked at her, she fell back and stared at the clouds. "I have to start teaching those jutsu's in a few days..."she said and sighed. "As Shikamaru would say, 'Troublesome'..."she said and snorted, he chuckled and laid down too, she looked at him and smiled. "How is everything going with you?"she asked.

"Hm?"  
"I mean with ya know your dad and everyone..."  
"My dad... it's been great... actually..."he said and sighed. "I didn't really notice how much I missed him..."he said.

"Hmm... I know what you mean."she said and sighed.

"With Rin, it's... been nice..."  
"Fan-girl?"  
"Yes."he said and sighed. "I …... I really haven't... haven't talked to Obito... I guess it's just... I dunno..."he said and shrugged.

"He's not the same Kakashi..."  
"I know but I just keep picturing him as that one... I don't know, it's just weird.."he said and chuckled, she giggled and sighed. "So what was that you were doing just now?"he said.

"Oh it's a new technique I created... it's like the rotation of the Hyuuga clan... but slightly different."she said.

"How's that going have you heard?"  
"Yeah, I'll be going there in a few days to take the seals off."  
"Hm?"  
"Well after everything, they decided to stop with the whole main house and branch house thing..."she said.

"Good."he said with a smile. "So how is it to be a girl?"

"I could change you into one... then you'd know.."  
"What?!"he said sitting up quickly, she giggled.

"I'm kidding!"she said and rolled her eyes. "I dunno it's a little weird but..."she said and shrugged. "I kinda feel bad about Hinata though..."she said and sighed. "But I don't think I swing that way."she said. "Truth be told, I'm not sure if it would of worked even if I hadn't been turned into a girl... and died of course..."she said.

"Hm?"  
"I dunno."she said and sat up. "Wanna get some lunch?"she said, he smiled.

"Sure... ramen?"he said, she smiled and nodded, he laughed and got up and helped her up, she blushed and walked with him.

Kakashi smiled as he walked through the village, he just walked Naru home after the whole day of hanging out with her, he smiled as he thought about it.

He stopped at the red bridge and sighed, he leaned over the railing and looked at the moon and stars, he smiled a little. _Who knows..._ he thought.

"Kakashi?"a male voice said, he gulped and looked at Obito and nodded.

"Hey."he said.

"Can we talk?"he said, Kakashi nodded and hopped up on the railing and leaned against the pole, Obito followed and sighed.

"What's up?"he said.

"I'm sorry."he said.

"Huh?"  
"About everything..."  
"You mean you-"  
"Remember everything? Yeah..."he said and sighed then looked down. "I kinda lost it huh?"he said and looked at him, Kakashi sighed and looked down.

"I... I couldn't keep my promise..."he said. "I didn't protect you, or Rin, sensei.."  
"It wasn't your responsibility to protect us all..."

"Yeah but, you guys were my family..."he said and chuckled.

"Same here."he said and sighed. "And I pretty much killed you guys..."he said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."he said and smirked back.

Obito and Kakashi talked for a long time until Obito left with a wave, Kakashi waved back and sat there, he sighed and stared at the moon and looked at the river and sighed. _Heh... it's like perfect..._he thought.

~o0o~

Naru stood in the hokage's office glaring at the people there a deep frown on her face.

"Why do you I need it?"  
"Because! Naru there are still people out there! They could come after you."Tsunade said, she sighed.

"But a bodyguard?"she said.

"Yes."Minato said, Naru grumbled and walked out, she sighed and blew her bangs from her face.

"Yo!"Kakashi said and landed beside her, she jumped and sighed.

"Kakashi."she said, he smiled.

"What are you up to?"he asked.

"Nothing."she said and started to think. "Say, Kakashi..."she said and smiled, he smiled back and waited. "Wanna do something for me?"

"I'll do anything for you."he said and blushed a little.

"Good come on."she said and dragged him back up the stairs and into the hokage office, she walked in and they looked up. "Daddy, I figured it out!"she said, they looked at her and nodded.

"What's going on?"Kakashi asked.

"We told Naru she needs a body guard..."Tsunade said.

"Oh..."  
"So will you?"Naru asked, she leaned towards him smiling and batting her eyes, he gulped hard with a blush creeping it's way on his cheeks and nodded quickly, she smiled brightly and hugged him, he stiffened and returned it.

"Alright Kakashi, keep her safe."Minato said, he nodded.

"Good come on! I need to start teaching."she said and grabbed his hand, he blushed and ran out with her.

"He's in love with her isn't he..."Tsunade said, Minato looked at her and sighed.

"But-"  
"Come on..."Tsunade said, Minato sighed and nodded.

Kakashi followed Naru to the training grounds, she sighed and pulled her jacket off, he looked at her.

"Wanna start first?"she asked, he tilted his head confused. "I'm going to be teaching you some new tricks."she said. "Copy me."she said and tapped above her eye, he smirked and lifted his hatai-ate opening his sharingan. "And don't worry about that eye anymore."  
"Huh?"  
"When I saved you all, I gave you true Uchiha blood, so it's more in tune with your blood now."  
"... So-"  
"So it wont drain your chakra as much, you can use it a lot longer, you can use your mangekyou longer and without as bad of side effects."she said and winked, he chuckled.

"Thanks."he said, she smiled at him and began to focus as she moved around with her chakra, he focused on the moves.

"Try with your chakra."she said glancing back, he focused and let his chakra out and mimicked her movements again. "Now, use your chidori and ram it into the tree using the same movements..."she said.

"Why?"  
"Just do it."she said, he huffed and created it, he moved the same way and rammed the chidori into the tree, it exploded and tree went flying from the ground and crashed into other trees almost 20 feet from Kakashi.

He stared in shock and gulped, she smirked and walked up, he looked at her in shock. "That's with one lesson."she said and walked away, he stared at her in shock then walked up.  
"Wow... I don't think it's ever been that powerful..."he said, she smirked and sat down and sighed. "Are you alright?"  
"Just a funny feeling..."she said and shrugged. "The next few days I'll be teaching a few different people jutsu's like that..."  
"Why?"  
"I want everyone to be prepared..."she said looking down.

"For?"  
"Just to be prepared..."she said and smiled, he sighed and nodded.

"Okay."he said, she smiled back at him.

Both hung out again for the whole day, Kakashi laughed and smiled more then he could even remember in that whole day, he waved as she walked into her house and Minato waved at him and he set home to his father.

* * *

Alright, even though it was a short chapter, a lot happened in it.

Naru found out part of the akatsuki was still active.  
Kakashi made amends with Obito sorta.  
Kakashi and Naru begin to get closer :3

Review! :D NO FLAMES! :P

Also I'm sad to say but this is going on a small break...because well this is all I got for this story...I'm kinda drawing a blank on what to do next, and with all the other stories I'm writing, I'm falling behind! So if I don't update this one for a while you know why! I'm very sorry! I'll try not to make it too long of a break. ;3


End file.
